A Walk in the Woods
by XCountrySkiier03
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are on a job together when Natsu is gravely injured. Far from home, Lucy must struggle to save Natsu before it is too late. Will this experience force Natsu and Lucy to realize their feelings for one another? (Natsu x Lucy)
1. Chapter 1

A Walk in the Woods

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

The razor sharp claws tore through Natsu's flesh as he lunged to block the oncoming attack. It was a direct hit -a critical hit, Lucy was certain. All she could do was blink dumbly at the backs of Natsu's heaving shoulders as he stood in front of her, feet planted like roots, his body a shield.

"Natsu, why did you-" She croaked, staring wide eye'd at the blood stains arcing across the forest floor. A puddle was already forming at Natsu's feet, little red rivers running down his waist and ankles to feed the growing pool. She could hear the pitter patter of droplets on the earth as Natsu shifted. He reminded her of a guard dog the way he growled at the foe before them. The fifteen foot tall jungle cat bared its teeth in return, tail flicking back and forth like a whip, its hackles all sharp and bristled.

The two opponents were still for only an instant before Natsu and the demon cat sprang at one another. They were a deadly flurry of black fur and pink locks. Natsu dodged a left swipe before tackling the thing's flank, digging blistering hot fingers into its haunches. The demon cat howled, twisting and writhing, but just like that, it was over. Natsu had found the opening he needed.

He absolutely tore the creature apart.

Lucy cringed, but she wouldn't look away. She knew the thing had to die. It had been in the job description, after all. Hunt down the demon jungle cat and slay it. It had murdered more women and children than one village should ever have to bear. Still, watching the cat be dismantled limb by limb was sickening. Natsu more than killed it. He butchered it. Lucy had never seen him so brutally slaughter an opponent.

The cat's body was nearly unrecognizable by the time Natsu was finished. It was a mangled site, Natsu standing crooked amongst the pile of gore. He seemed to realize himself after a moment, shaking the excess blood from his hands and stumbling away from the carcass of the beast. He made his way back towards her, only pausing to gather Lucy's little brown pouch from the ground before fully closing the gap between them. He handed her the familiar leather pocket, celestial keys tucked safely within.

"Natsu," Lucy said, realizing she was still frozen in the spot where her life would have ended if not for the dragon slayer. She took the keys in her hand, clutching them to her breast as she stared at her partner with bright, fearful eyes.

His face was slicked with blood and sweat and his vest hung off him in dangling tatters that only served to mat the wounds spanning his torso. Three jagged gouges ran diagonally from the hollow of Natsu's throat to the bottom of his ribs. They were not shallow cuts. In some places, Lucy was sure she could see white bone. Blood was flowing freely down Natsu's front, a lazy current of red that soaked into his belt line.

She gripped her keys tighter, feeling sick to her stomach.

Those wounds should have been hers, not Natsu's.

"Lucy?" The sound of Natsu's voice snapped her into motion.

"Why are you just stand there?! You're going to bleed to death!" She tucked her keys away and frantically wriggled out of her cardigan. "Here, you've got to apply pressure. Use this- press it against your chest,"

"Lucy, I-" Natsu said hoarsely, but he winced as Lucy shoved her sweater against him.

"Not now, Natsu! Hurry! The river we passed earlier is over this way. If we go there, I can clean your wounds and close them before you lose any more blood!"

Natsu's backpack had been discarded only a few yards away from the battle scene. She stooped to shoulder it before taking Natsu's free hand and dragging him towards the sound of the creek.

"Sit down and take off your vest," Lucy said once they'd reached the water. She guided Natsu onto the mossy river bank and helped him out of his ragged shirt before settling him against the trunk of tree. She fished through their pack until she found the first aid kit they'd brought. She needed to be quick. Cleanse the wounds, suture the skin, stop the bleeding. She repeated the list over and over in her head, frantically grasping at any first aid experience she could remember. She tried to recall which ointment was best to apply to an open wound and how to properly tie a suture but Natsu's voice derailed her thoughts.

"Lucy, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

She paused to look him in the face. The question caught her off guard.

"You're asking if I'm okay!? Of course I am! You should be worrying about yourself, not me! I'm not sure if you noticed, but you've got three craters in your chest the size of Magnolia Vally,"

Natsu didn't seem bothered by her frustration. He sagged in relief. "Good. I'm glad you're not hurt,"

She shook her head in exasperation and gently detangled his hand from the sweater before peeling it away from the wounds. She grimaced at the site of those gaping claw marks. They were terrible, but it could have been even worse. She looked to the unscathed coulomb of his neck and the soft skin of his belly. Any higher and the cat would have torn out Natsu's throat. Any lower and his abdomen would have been turned to ribbons. She shuddered at the thought as she began to cleanse the cuts, dipping a clothe into the river aside them. Natsu hardly reacted as she worked over the area. He just stared at her with a gaze so heavy, it was near tangible.

"Listen, Lucy, about back there -I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... _lose_ it."

Lucy frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the way I killed that thing," Natsu said, grimacing. "It was wrong to do it like that,"

"Don't be stupid. You shouldn't be apologizing. You might have gone a bit overboard but you always do that. You didn't do anything wrong. You were just completing the job,"

"But Luce, I went _way_ overboard. I just saw what that thing almost did to you and I thought of all those kids it killed and I got so _angry_ ,"

"Natsu, it's okay. You didn't let that thing lay a finger on me,"

"It was too close a call. I almost didn't make it in time and if that cat had hit you, you would have di-" The last word caught in Natsu's throat. He swallowed hard before continuing. "Look, I knew I could take the blow. I just don't want you to think I'm a monster for what I did,"

"Why are you getting so worked up?" Lucy asked softly, "I've watched you demolish entire towns with less regret,"

Natsu's expression stayed grave. He blinked at her with unreadable onyx orbs. "This was different than that. This was a life. And I was worried-"

"Natsu, stop. I don't think you're a monster and I shouldn't have to tell you that. You saved my life, so how could I ever think that?" Her hands were stained red and shaking as she dabbed at Natsu's front and suddenly it all overwhelmed her. Her vision went blurry as a wave of tears welled in her eyes. She tried to reign her emotions but a few tears spilled against her will.

"Hey- Why are you crying?" Natsu asked, his spine stiffening in response.

"Because you look terrible, you idiot," - _and it's all my fault. If I hadn't lost my keys in the beginning of the fight or been quicker, you wouldn't be hurt. None of this would have happened._ She tried to scrub at her eyes with the heel of her palm but still managed to smudge blood on her cheek.

"Luce, this is just a scratch, I'm gonna be fine. You know I will!" Natsu said frantically.

"Just stop talking and let me take care of you," Lucy said tearfully, pressing a bit too hard against Natsu's wounds with the clothe. He hissed in pain before she realized what she'd done and lightened her touch.

"I'm sorry," She sniffed.

"It's alright," Natsu said. They remained awkwardly silent as Lucy finished cleaning the wounds and began working to close them.

The suturing process was difficult. The lacerations were not neat and the continuously oozing blood made it difficult to see what she was doing. Natsu resigned himself to closing his eyes and leaning his head back into the tree. His brow remained furrowed and he grit his teeth every so often but he hardly flinched as she worked the needle through his skin over and over again until the three gaping wounds were finally sewn. They weren't pretty, but they were closed.

"The worst part's over," Lucy said, breaking the silence as she reached for a stack of bandages and tape to cover the area.

Natsu cracked an eye open and gave her a half hearted grin. She suddenly realized how ashen his skin had become and the way his lips were tinged purple. His eyes were bruised and hollow with the same unsettling mauve. It made her wonder just how much blood he'd managed to lose. She worried her lip as she covered his chest in gauze.

"Thanks, Luce," Natsu mumbled. "I feel better already. Now it's time for a nap," His words trailed off and his eyes fell shut.

"Hey, don't pass out! You've got to stay awake. Here, I want you to drink some of this," She startled him back to awareness by guiding a bottle of restorative potion into his hands. It took all her effort to coax him into taking a few mouthfuls.

"I just need some sleep," Natsu said waving Lucy's hands away as she tried to give him another drink.

Lucy frowned. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go to sleep. We need to start moving so we can get you back to the guild as soon as possible. Your wounds need real medical attention by someone who actually knows what they're doing,"

"Mmm maybe later.." Natsu said, head lolling towards his chest.

"Hey, I wasn't kidding!" Lucy sighed as Natsu made no effort to move. Taking matters into her own hands, she grasped Natsu's less affected arm and gave it a gentle tug, forcing him to stand with her. Natsu groaned in objection.

"Come on, Natsu! Help me out! Man, you're heavier than you look,"

"I don't want to.." Natsu whined as they began to walk. Ignoring his protests, Lucy slung Natsu's arm over her shoulder and dragged him onward.

Lucy frowned as they limped along slowly. They would eventually reach Magnolia if they followed the river, but it had taken them almost two days to get as far as they had. It would likely take even longer to get back with Natsu's injuries. Lucy's frown deepened as the minutes passed and each step became a more difficult battle. It took all of Lucy's effort not to stumble with Natsu's dragging feet.

"Lucy...I know you want to get back to the guild and all...but...I don't feel too great," Natsu panted, his speech slurred and sloppy.

She looked to Natsu's pasty white features which were so close to her own. His head was nearly resting on her shoulder and his hot panting breaths puffed against the side of her face. If the situation hadn't been so serious, she would have balked at their proximity.

"Just try to hang in there," Lucy said, shifting to support even more of his weight.

 _Just keep moving. Get back to the guild. Get Natsu help._ She thought with determination, though even she was starting to tire. _Just one foot in front of the other. We can do this._

"Ah-Natsu!" Lucy cried out in surprise as the entirety of Natsu's weight suddenly dropped down upon her. Gravity dragged them both into a crumpled heap on the ground. Lucy frantically slid out from beneath Natsu's body and looked down upon his slack features. "No, no, no! Come on Natsu, you can't do this to me," She snapped her fingers in front of his face and shook his shoulders but nothing she did would wake him. Natsu was out cold. His breaths were coming in shallow, rapid bursts and his coloring had grown even worse. He was white as marble.

"This can't be happening," She was starting to panic. Natsu needed real medical attention. They had to keep moving.

"Open, Gate of the Goat: Capricorn!" She yelled, pulling the correct key from her belt without hesitation.

"Well, hello Miss Lucy. What service may I provide you with today?" Capricorn asked properly as the magical smoke cleared away to reveal the tall figure of the celestial goat.

"I need you to help me carry Natsu. He's hurt and I need to get him back to Fairy Tail pronto!"

"Oh my, he does look worse for wear," Capricorn's eyebrows raised above his black tinted glasses as he looked down upon them. "And it appears we are quite far from civilization and proper medical aid,"

"That's why I need you. Please," Lucy said.

"Of course Miss Lucy, just lead the way" Capricorn scooped Natsu bridal style into his muscled arms, gingerly minding the now blood streaked bandages that covered his chest. The two set off briskly, the river as their guide and the noon time sun hanging hot in the sky.

* * *

"Miss Lucy?" Capricorn said, his tone dripping with concern. The sun was low in the sky, cleaved by the tree line and hewing the forest with little spills of orange. They'd been walking for hours, their progress unrelenting.

"What?" Lucy snapped. Her legs were quaking beneath her and she'd begun to stumble every other step. She had to grasp each tree she passed to keep her feet beneath her.

"I hate to point this out, but your magic reservoir is dangerously low. You have been keeping me present for nearly six earth-land hours. How you've managed to accomplish this is outstanding, I might add-"

"It doesn't matter, we need to keep moving," Lucy said, but Capricorn was right. She could feel her body beginning to fail. As if to prove him right, Lucy's legs wobbled against her control. She fell heavily onto her hands and knees as she lost her balance.

"Miss Lucy! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just tripped is all," She lied, tears springing to her eyes as she realized the truth.

She just wasn't strong enough.

"I am so sorry, Miss Lucy, but if I do not set the young fire wizard down I'm afraid he will fall from my height once your magic is depleted."

"No, you can't leave! Natsu's hurt and I need to get him home!" Lucy cried.

"You cannot help Natsu if you become injured yourself, Miss Lucy." Capricorn knelt and gently placed Natsu onto the soft grass beside her. "His breathing has leveled and he is stable, _please_ you must rest," Capricorn said. "If you don't, you'll undoubtable fall victim to magic depletion syndrome!"

Lucy was aware of the daunting possibility but she didn't want to let go. She was scared that Natsu would die.

It would be all her fault.

"Miss Lucy, can you hear me?" Capricorn's frantic voice echoed in her head but she was unable to form a response. In a strange daze, Lucy watched the ground rush up to meet her as she collapsed forward. She heard Capricorn curse before his gate closed with a snap, no longer bound to earth as her magic tanked to zero.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu.." Lucy used the last of her strength to tilt her chin towards the fire mage laying aside her. She reached out and grasped his hand in her own before her vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

A Walk in the Woods

 _Chapter 2_

* * *

Lucy awoke to darkness and the sound of wind howling ominously through the trees. Her body felt like a rag doll, too weak to move, and not her own. The sweat from earlier had dried long ago, leaving her shivering, and chilled to the bone. If only she still had her sweater from earlier. She'd abandoned it in a bloodied heap after letting Natsu use it on his wounds.

 _Natsu_!

With all her effort, Lucy forced her eyes open, trying to catch a glimpse of her partner who also lay motionless beside her. Her hand was still clenched around his like a vise. She stared hard at his body, watching for movement, breathing, anything that proved Natsu was still alive, but it was too dark to tell.

He could be dead for all she knew. She could be clutching a lifeless body. A sob tore out of her as she again lost hold on the world around her. She fell back into a restless oblivion filled with nightmares and terror. Her world shook and dead beasts with foul rotting flesh chased her through the night.

The next time Lucy woke, she was not as cold. It felt like something warm had been wrapped around her body, pressed close against her back and thighs. It was no longer as dark, and birds sang in the trees around her. The sun had begun to rise, a pink glow silhouetting the shapes of the forest.

She could feel her origins slowly replenishing, the magic stores naturally becoming whole once more with the passing time.

Lucy slipped again into unconsciousness, only this time she engaged in a more restful sleep. She dreamt of her guild, friendship, and warm arms around her.

* * *

Something was tickling the back her neck. It was irritating. It tussled the stray fly-aways as the base of her hairline and raised gooseflesh at the nape of her neck. She wanted nothing more than to ignore the annoying sensation but as she came closer to awareness, it became harder to bare. Finally, she groggily reached a hand behind her, slapping at whatever was causing the sensation.

"Oof!" She heard, followed by a groan. Suddenly the embracing warmth that surrounded her was gone.

"What the-Oh my gosh, Natsu!" Lucy rolled to find her source of warmth had been none other than the fire dragon. He lay on his back nursing a reddened nose and tearing eyes.

"Good morning to you too," Natsu said in a stifled voice, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You're alive!" Lucy exclaimed, ashamed at how surprised she sounded.

"Well duh! I told you I would be fine, Luce! You think a couple of scratches could keep a dragon slayer down?" Natsu gingerly eased himself into a sitting position, using one hand to support the left side of his chest which harbored the heaviest bandaging. He did a decent job at hiding the grimace, but Lucy was perceptive and placed a caring hand on his back to aid the effort.

"Natsu, you were down for the entire afternoon yesterday. You wouldn't wake up. I thought the worst,"

"I told you I just needed some sleep," Natsu said a broad grin spreading across his face. He raised his right arm in a flexed position and rotated his shoulder, carefully working out the kinks. "Where are we by the way? And what happened last night?"

"Capricorn and I put about a six hour dent into our trip back to Magnolia. I over did it a little at the end though...I should probably contact one of my spirits to let them know I'm alright come to think of it..."

"WHAT! Lucy that's crazy! No wonder you were in such bad shape last night! You looked like CRAP," Natsu said bluntly.

"Well what do you expect!? It took all the effort I had to drag your limp ass this far!" Lucy said angrily. "And what are you even talking about!? I thought you were dead to the world all yesterday!"

"Well I woke up in the middle of the night. You were.." Natsu paused looking at Lucy strangely.

"I was what?"

"You were crying in your sleep,"

Lucy's cheeks flushed pink. She must have been more out of it than she thought, though the crying made perfect sense looking back on the night terrors she had endured. A shiver ran down her spine at the memory.

"I was probably just..shivering, I don't know!"

"Nope. You were crying. Tears, snot, the whole works really," Natsu said, picking a few stray pieces of grass off his bandages nonchalantly.

"How am I supposed to control what I do in my sleep!?" Lucy yelled, her face now beat red and practically steaming with heat. "At least I don't _grope_ people in the middle of the night without their consent!"

"Hey! For your information, you _were_ shivering! I didn't want you to get hypothermia! And I didn't grope you!" Natsu crossed his arms stubbornly, but immediately reversed the position in pain, having forgotten his injured chest already.

"Lame excuse!"

"I'm serious! You were turning blue!" Natsu said a little more insistently. "Lucy. I meant it when I said you looked like crap,"

"Oh, I should have just left you in the woods to die," Lucy said shaking her head and letting it fall into her open palm.

"No, you should have just listened to me when I said I needed some rest. You really did hurt yourself Lucy. I'm telling you last night was bad. You scared me,"

Lucy peeked at Natsu's genuinely concerned features through the gaps of her fingers. Why was Natsu placing so much worry on her wellbeing lately? Was this a new trend? First, his words after the demon cat incident and now this? Maybe she was over thinking things.

"Well Natsu, I think you scared me a little more," She gestured to the heavy bandaging over his torso.

"Alright, alright, I'll give you this one. Truth is, I haven't felt this bad since the last time I road a train," Natsu admitted, placing a hand over the gauze. "So thanks for getting us this far,"

Lucy smiled and grabbed Natsu's hand in her own. It was no longer cold to the touch.

"You're welcome. And thank you for, you know, keeping me warm last night," She mumbled the last part, still embarrassed. She was more and more aware that her tank top was a little revealing. It was really only an undershirt, after all. The thought of Natsu spooning her through the night especially with her wearing such skimpy clothing made her feel...well, she wasn't sure what it made her feel. Was that weird?! Lucy felt her cheeks flush all over again. She pulled her hand back quickly and tried to cover her bulging assets as casually as possible.

Just before things got too awkward, Natsu's stomach broke the silence as it gurgled loudly. "Man, am I hungry! Too bad Happy isn't here. He would probably have some fish in his pack,"

"Yeah, but like he would share!" Lucy said, over-enthusiastically, thankful that the subject had changed. "Come to think of it, I wish Happy were here in general. We could have had him fly back to the guild to send out a rescue party." Lucy said thoughtfully.

"Yup, he sure could of. Too bad he was busy slaying the ladies,"

"Slaying the- _Natsu_!" Lucy slapped the fire wizard's arm in disgust. "That's hardly a way to talk about Carla!"

"What! Happy's words not mine! That was the specific reason he had for going on the job with Wendy and Carla, instead of us!" Natsu said, earning an eye role from Lucy.

"Honestly, I think you two are more pig than wizard sometimes," Lucy muttered too quietly for Natsu to hear.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Lucy said innocently.

Natsu looked questioningly at her for a moment but his flittering mind lost interest. Short attention span as usual. "Well, since Happy isn't here, we might as well try and catch some grub on our own. We still have that collapsable fishing pole in the pack, right?" Natsu asked.

Lucy dug through their things until she found the disassembled pole. Natsu grabbed it from her hands triumphantly. "Awesome!" He swiftly rose to face the river, but unfortunately was a bit ahead of himself. Lucy watched what little color Natsu had drain from his face.

"Oh crap.." Natsu said, his eyes becoming dazed as he swayed dangerously on the spot.

"Natsu!" Lucy made an attempt to catch the fire wizard as he dropped back to the ground, but his larger body simply took her down with him in a jumble of arms and legs.

"Ow" Natsu's voice was muffled, his face deeply embedded into Lucy's cleavage. He'd fallen directly on top of her.

"Get OFF!" Lucy shrieked and roughly dislodged Natsu from her breasts so she could scurry out form under him. Natsu rolled to his back, color quickly returning now that he lay in a lateral position. Lucy could have been a bit more gentle, but Natsu's face had been pressed against her- _lady parts_! Her cheeks were on fire.

"Hi, my name's Natsu, and I don't need blood to function. I can just carry on my way after losing a couple liters," Lucy said, deepening her voice in a mock tone. She composed herself haughtily, snapping her bra strap back in place and glaring at Natsu.

"Sorry," Natsu panted. His face had regained full color and then some, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment to match hers.

"It's okay," Lucy sighed. "I know it was an accident, but you're clearly not fit for the job quite yet. I'll just do it and you stay here" Lucy snatched the pole from Natsu's hand and retreated quickly to the river. That had been too much. Strange feelings were already swirling in her gut regarding the fire mage and having his face planted deeply into her bosom was about the last thing she wanted to have happen. She was thankful for the excuse to be alone, finally able to calm her nerves.

Why _was_ she nervous? This was Natsu she was talking about. ' _I think of him as nothing more than a friend. He is the most platonic, insensible, non-serious...funny, kind, handsOH MY GOSH'_ Lucy blanched, realizing she was thinking too much again.

"Just stop thinking!" Lucy said out loud. She wasn't going crazy, right?

* * *

Lucy soon returned, with three medium sized trout. Natsu had dozed off on the grass, his face relaxed peacefully in sleep. Not wanting to wake the fire mage just yet, Lucy set about preparing a fire the good old fashioned way, with kindling and matches. The warm flames quickly cooked the fish, giving Lucy no excuse to let Natsu rest any longer.

"Hey, Natsu,"

Natsu was in a light sleep and stirred easily at her tone. "Hm?"

"Lunch is ready,"

Natsu sat up with Lucy's help, slowly this time to fend off the dizziness that had consumed him earlier. "Wow! You did good, Lucy! I'm impressed!" Natsu said, eying the three tasty fish.

"I can be pretty handy when I set my mind to it," Lucy said proudly, "I even have some leftover bread from the guild hall! It's like a five star meal,"

"Looks like it to me! Especially this grade "A" fire!" Natsu said, grabbing a burning stick from the make shift pit Lucy had built and sucking down the flames.

"Glad you like it!" Lucy smiled taking a portion of fish and bread herself.

The two ate in companionable silence for a few moments before settling into comfortable small talk. They shared so many experiences it was not hard to keep a steady conversational flow. It was seamless to speak with Natsu, even if his take on life often centered on his ability to fight those he encountered, or where to eat in each town they visited. He was simple, but Lucy liked it. She smiled and laughed at his impressions of their guild mates, even adding a few of her own.

"Lucy, do you remember the first time we ever met,"

"Mm, of course I do! That creep with the enchantment rings kidnapped me on his ship. I thought you were going to be my night in shining armor but you ended up just puking off the side of the boat!" She giggled, remembering her initial let down in meeting the fabled 'all powerful Salamander'

"Hey! I ended up being your night in shining armor once we hit dry land!" Natsu said indignantly.

"Haha, I guess that wasn't my first impression," Lucy continued to laugh, to Natsu's chagrin.

"Anyway, I've been thinking about something I never told you about that day, "

"What didn't you tell me?"

"That day, was the first time I truly forgot about-" Natsu paused, seriously collecting his words. ' _Oh shit,'_ Lucy thought, ' _he's getting deep_.' Her heart quickened in her chest.

"I completely forgot about my quest to find my dad. I let the thought of Igneel slip my mind that day because all I could focus on was you," Natsu said, looking into Lucy's eyes. "You have no idea how _good_ that felt." He admitted. "Deep down, I know I need to find Igneel someday, but in that moment, I felt like I could relax. I wasn't worried about it,"

Lucy was at a loss. She had no idea how to react. What was he saying? She half expected a love confession to follow! If she could just get her blushing face under control for _once_ that day, things would be great!

"That's how I knew we were going to be such good friends!" Natsu concluded sincerely, a warm smile painting his lips. "It's similar to how I feel around Happy sometimes," Lucy released the breath she'd been holding. _Well that was anticlimactic, and to top it off, I just got compared to his cat._

"Yeah, I thought you were...pretty cool too." Lucy said lamely, looking away and trying to flag her beating heart.

"Damn right I'm cool. The coldest! Actually, no wait, I'm hot..the hottest!" Natsu said, making Lucy snort, and relieving the tense moment.

"Feeling humble today aren't you?" They both laughed at the stupid joke disproportionately to its actual humor. They were simply enjoying the feeling of sore cheeks from smiling too hard.

"But seriously Lucy, I'm super happy you joined Fairy Tail. I think we make a good team, even just the two of us."

"Me too," Lucy said, pulling at strands of grass on the ground. She was lost in thought for a moment as she let Natsu take a few more bites of his fish and bread. He was certainly eating more slowly than normal. This nagged at the back of Lucy's mind but she figured it was okay. He was recovering from horrific injuries, after all.

"Alright, I think we better get moving," Natsu said, pushing aside his half eaten fish and bread.

"You didn't even finish your lunch,"

"I figure I'll just save it, you know, in case we aren't so lucky in the fishing department later,"

"If you say so," Lucy said, the worry returning as a fleeting shadow. This was not like Natsu at all. Still, she silently wrapped the fish and packed her bag. Once Natsu was established on his feet, they left the clearing and continued to follow the meandering river.

* * *

"You're getting pale again. And sweaty." Lucy said.

She had observed over the past few hours how Natsu had discretely slowed his pace. Every twenty steps or so he would straighten his spine strictly after realizing his shoulders were slumping forward. At first Lucy had turned a blind eye, but now Natsu looked like he was about to pass out.

"I'm good," Natsu said, swallowing hard and wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead. "Let's just keep walking. The further we move today, the faster we get to the guild,"

"I can always summon Taurus or Capricorn to carry you-"

"You are NOT summoning that pervy bull!" Natsu said absolutely. Lucy shot him a threatening gaze. "Uh, What I mean is, I don't want you depleting your magic again. If you get hurt, it will be like having two bum legs."

"I'm completely capably Natsu and you know it. Stop trying to act all tough when you need help!"

"Fine, I guess I could use a break," Natsu said stoping in his tracks and surprising Lucy at how easily he backed down.

"I'm just going to go..take care of something, " Natsu mumbled, retreating into the woods hurriedly, leaving Lucy perplexed. She waited for only a moment before racing through the brush after Natsu, hearing the distinct sound of retching.

"Natsu!" Lucy said, crouching beside her partner who was violently emptying his stomach of the undigested meal from hours earlier.

"Lucy, I don't feel too great again."

"I could have told you that. You look like _crap_." Lucy said, using Natsu's vocabulary. He smirked halfheartedly at the joke but clenched his eyes shut in pain, cradling his chest.

"Follow me," Lucy found herself assuming the familiar position of having Natsu draped over her shoulders. She lead him to a secluded clearing by the river and eased him down. She gave him the canteen to rinse his mouth and helped lay him back against a smooth boulder.

"I'm going to take a look at your wounds and change these," She said, gesturing to the gauze covering his chest. Natsu just closed his eyes and nodded, completely surrendering to her care.

The bandages were stained with a bit of red from the day before but had remained more or less intact. Thankfully, the bleeding had been kept under control. She gently peeled the gauze covering away to reveal the sickening scars beneath. She cringed at her uneven stitching but was more concerned with the reddened and swollen appearance to each laceration.

Worrying her lip, Lucy wet a cloth in the cold river and lightly cleansed the area. The wounds were hot to the touch, and weeping a tannish, purulent drainage that had stained the old bandages and continued to ooze lazily.

"Natsu, you're wounds..."

"I know." Natsu sighed. "They smell terrible,"

"I don't understand how it happened so quickly, but look at them," Lucy bit the back of her knuckles. "They're infected."

"Explains why it hurts so damn much," Natsu chuckled but Lucy was not laughing. Tears were quickly pooling in her eyes.

"This is all my fault, I should have cleaned them more carefully-" Lucy began hysterically.

"Lucy!" Natsu interrupted, halting her words. "Would you stop blaming yourself for everything!? NONE of this is your fault! I was the one who was too clumsy to stop that thing from lunging at you! I'm the one that let myself get hurt, and I'm the one who nearly gave you magic depletion syndrome back there! Hell, I'm even the one who picked out this freaking job. And now, I just can't stop making you cry-argh" Natsu lost track of his rant, as a slightly wrong movement tugged at the taught stitching across his chest.

"Natsu," Lucy said, a few tears running down her face. He felt just as guilty as she did.

"Okay. No more blaming. We are in this together." Lucy said quietly.

"Good," Natsu croaked and leaned back against the smooth stone in fatigue. For the next few minutes Lucy simply focused on meticulously cleaning what she could of the wounds before covering them once more with fresh supplies. Lucy turned momentarily, to grab some extra tape from her pack when she gasped in surprise as warm arms wrapped around her. Natsu had sat forward, and caught her in a hug. His muscled arms felt strong around her and for a moment, she forgot their troubles.

"Thank you, Lucy," he said, breathing deeply into her blonde locks. She cautiously wiggled lose from his grip and turned to face the pink haired wizard. He smiled down at her before she hid her face in the side of his neck and returned the embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

A Walk in the Woods

 _Chapter 3_

* * *

Lucy removed her tank top and bra methodically before unbuttoning her jean shorts and slipping out of her silk underwear. She hung the articles in a nearby tree and reached her arms high above her head, tilting her face skyward. It felt so good to be free of the clothes that had been clinging to her body for the past two days. She reveled in the glorious summer breeze, stretching lithely like a cat.

Soon after finishing Natsu's dressings, the two had agreed to take a short rest from their travels. Though anxious to get home, an hour break would probably be more help than hinderance. Natsu needed the rest and Lucy was not complaining at the chance for a quick bath. Natsu had practically fallen asleep seconds after their decision. She prayed the extra down time would give him ample energy to make it back to Fairy Tale without incident. They'd worry about collecting their reward later when Natsu was well and mended.

Lucy hesitantly dipped her feet into the river and waded to her naval. It was chilly but refreshing. She took a deep breath before dunking below the meandering current. The shock of cold was exhilarating. Beneath the surface, she clawed her fingers through her tangled hair, dislodging the snarls and brambles and gods knows what else had gotten caught up in the nest over the past few days.

She surfaced the water feeling a new women, sleeking her blonde locks back. She sighed in content and let her mind wander as she slowly scrubbed her body clean.

She hated to admit, but most of her thoughts centered on none other than Natsu. He had been acting so strangely as of late. Not only had he nearly given his life for hers, but he continued to make overly caring gestures. Usually he had the emotional capacity of your average tree stump, but recently, he seemed more...conscientious.

She mulled over this idea for a few minutes, idly splashing the clear river water.

Her mind drifted to the hug they had shared earlier that day. It had been purely platonic right? No matter what the intent behind the hug, Lucy could not deny the way she had melted into Natsu's arms. She had felt safe and warm in his embrace. They had stayed in each other's grasp for a while. She felt a swelling wave of emotion rush through her heart and a tingling sensation sweep through her body at the memory. Was she developing _feelings_ for, Natsu!? _No Way-_

Lucy's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of breaking branches, and nearing foot steps.

"Lucy!" She heard Natsu yell just beyond the rivers edge. "LUCY!" He called again, this time more urgently.

"Natsu, don't come over here I'm nak-" Too late. Natsu burst through the undergrowth and into the clearing.

"LUC-" Natsu's choked on his words as he was confronted by the full and uncensored frontal view of his female teammate.

Lucy froze like a deer in headlights, facing Natsu, stark naked, bearing it all. It took only a second for her to snap to her senses. "Get OUT!" Lucy shrieked, curling over herself and ducking into the water, successfully shielding her boobs and crotch.

"What do you mean get out, we're outside-" Natsu said frantically, realizing he had stumbled upon a very private scene.

"Close you're damn eyes, you moron!" Lucy yelled angrily. "I'm going to KILL YOU!"

Natsu slapped his hands over his eyes immediately. He made to retreat but being blinded, he tripped over a stone and fell flat on his ass into a thick leafy bush. " Goddammit!" He cursed under his breath, too flustered to make a proper escape. Natsu flailed unproductively, finding it very difficult to untangle himself with his hands clasped tightly over his eyes.

"NATSU!" Lucy continued to yell, absolutely livid. "What the hell were you thinking!"

"I woke up and didn't know where you went," Natsu said from his seat in the bush, stopping his erratic movements as he realized they were getting him no where. His slumped position practically screamed 'pathetic.'

"Well you found me, you perv, Now GO AWAY,"

"Aye, sir," Natsu said, finally able to stumbled out of sight, his hands still over his face. Lucy's heart was racing as she shakily made sure the coast was clear before dragging herself form the river. She hastily clothed her damp body. So much for a relaxing bath!

Lucy trudged back to their make shift rest stop, averting her eyes from the pink haired fire wizard when he came into sight. She silently shoved the few supplies back into the pack, trying her hardest to not only ignore her guild mate, but also control her flushing face.

"Lucy, I'm sor-"

"Not a word!" She seethed, a vein in her forehead twitching.

"Got it," Natsu said, shrinking away from the near tangible waves of anger rolling off the blonde.

"Let's just go. I'm _so_ done with this mission,"

Natsu nodded but didn't dare make any further comments as they departed.

They walked for a long time in silence. Lucy was pissed. Sure it had been an accident, but it seemed Natsu was prone to these types of 'accidents'. Either that or some higher power was just taunting her with Natsu's uncanny ability to encounter situations involving her intimate body parts.

Lucy's mind continued to spin the whole while. Was she really mad, or just embarrassed? The encounter didn't change how Natsu had been acting. Come to think of it, he had seemed relatively mature in handling the situation. He'd tried to give her privacy and had even apologized. Thinking of it in that light made her heart strings twitch again. It wasn't until Natsu stumbled slightly, letting out a muffled groan, that she remembered his deteriorating physical state.

"Are you alright?" For the first time since they left, she made eye contact with the fire mage, easily swept into his gentle onyx gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Natsu said, though he had begun sporting newly flushed cheeks and an ashen appearance. The beading sweat around his hairline was also telling.

"You're not fine, Natsu," Lucy studied his face carefully, taking in his tired bags, pale lips, and the way he took their short pause as an opportunity to lean heavily against a tree.

"Fine or not, we still have to make it back," he shrugged.

Lucy sighed, her concern returning in earnest, "Okay then, let's keep going," She hoped that Natsu's stiff upper lip would not get the best of him, though she could not argue with the logic in continuing. Natsu's wounds weren't going to get any better on their own.

"No more silent treatment?" Natsu asked hopefully, perking up from the tree and taking a few steps to catch up alongside her. "It's been so boring just walking. There's not even anything cool to look at. It's just trees and grass and more trees,"

"Hmm I guess," Lucy said after a skeptical pause. Her anger finally vanished at the way his puppy dog eyes lit up with hope. "I can't stay mad at you forever,"

* * *

They continued traveling until the sun began sinking behind the trees and their steps became hard to navigate in the darkening world. Soon Lucy found herself tripping on unseen stones and roots. Natsu was faring even worse, his feet clumsy from the brewing infection. They quietly agreed to set up camp as night truly fell, slowing their progress to a crawl.

They nibbled on the scarce leftovers in Lucy's pack before finding a mossy bed on which to retire.

Lucy acknowledged that Natsu's state had become more brittle towards the last leg of the days progress. She had all but force fed him their meagre meal and practically poured water down his throat, afraid he would dehydrate and weaken from lack of nutrition. She assumed this was the essence of motherhood at its basics: nagging, and worrying. Perhaps it wasn't just a motherly instinct, though. Her mood and emotions were fluctuating like a swelling tide. She couldn't decide if she wanted to punch the pink haired wizard or kiss him!

They lay only a few meters apart, back to back. She thought on her and Natsu's extensive history and all they had been through together. She owed him her life, she realized, for things not even tangible. She had been a runaway, lost and looking for a place in the world. He had found her and brought her home. She couldn't sleep as her mind woke with the starry night sky.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked tentatively, not sure if the dragon slayer was still awake.

"Yeah?" He replied, causing Lucy to smile as she hopefully imagined Natsu kept awake by the same confused feelings cluttering her mind. She stared up at the brilliant stars, unfaded by city lights.

"Do you remember the time when Phantom Lord kidnapped me and held me hostage in that high tower?"

"Yeah I think I remember that," Natsu said, rolling slightly over to face her. "What about it?"

"There was something I never told you that day," An unseen smile graced her lips as she quoted Natsu's own words from earlier.

She could hear the reciprocal smile in Natsu's voice as he replied. "What didn't you tell me?"

"When I jumped out of that tower, I didn't even know where you were. I just had this gut feeling you would be there to catch me when I fell,"

"Pretty crazy thing to do. You're lucky I was around, huh?"

"Yeah, I was. Natsu, that was the first time...you were the first person I ever put my full trust in,"

Natsu was silent so Lucy continued. "I've never trusted anyone that much in my life. I don't know what it was about you. I hadn't even known you for that long! I just- knew you'd be there,"

"Well you won't ever have to worry, Lucy. I'll always be there for you. You fall anytime, and I'll catch you," If it were daylight, she was sure she would see a magnificent smile spread over Natsu's face at his words. She knew he meant them, too.

"Yeah, I remember that day really well, actually" Natsu said, shifting his body even more. She could tell he had moved to lie on his back also, most likely star gazing with her.

"That's rare for you," Lucy said, grinning.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You never remember anything," She giggled.

"Well I don't know what you're talkin' about but I'm telling you I remember that day. It was the first time I realized how much I hate to see you cry. Not because I think you have an ugly face when you cry, or anything," Lucy mentally cringed at his train wreck of a sentimental speech and snorted in a quick laugh.

"I'm serious! It's because I hate it when you're sad. It makes me feel..." Natsu trailed off. Lucy waited in anticipation as he calculated his emotions like they were arithmetic. "it makes me feel sad too,"

She had to give it to him, his emotional capacity had definitely graduated from tree stump as of late. She couldn't contain her spreading smile. He was just too darn cute.

"Lucy, did you fall asleep?" Natsu asked when she didn't respond right away.

"No, I'm still awake. I was just thinking about how happy I am that you chose me to be on your team way back in the beginning,"

"Hey I got a good judge of character, I knew you were a nice person! You're still weird though.."

"Hey!" She said, playfully reaching over and slapping his arm. He laughed softly with her before they fell silent, both just watching the gleaming night sky.

"Natsu," Lucy said, turning her face to look at the dark shadow of her guild mate laying beside her. If she stared hard enough she could just make out the bridge of his nose and the way his hair fell to frame his features.

"What?"

"You're going to be okay, right?" She asked, her hand reaching over to find his. It felt cold and clammy, a stark contrast to the usual dry warmth.

"Well duh," He said. "Now stop worrying and let's get some rest" Lucy could hear Natsu yawn through his last sentence. He must be exhausted.

"Right. Goodnight Natsu," She released his hand and rolled back onto her side.

"Goodnight," Natsu said, almost instantly beginning to snore. She was admittedly fond of his uncanny ability to fall asleep so quickly. She too shut her eyes and slowly drifted asleep.

* * *

Lucy woke to the sound of Natsu vomiting. She shot from the ground like a jack knife, abruptly alert and desperately trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness that still clung to the earth.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, crawling towards his hunched form. She found his back and rubbed little circles between his shoulder blades as he heaved up the last bit of substance in his stomach. By the time the bout abated, his whole body was trembling.

"Let me light a fire, okay?" Adrenalin rushed through her as she lit a match and nearby kindling with shaking hands. She suddenly doubted their decision to stop. Natsu's condition seemed to be rapidly declining and sitting idle while he did felt blaringly stupid in hind site. She cursed her decision as the soft orange light illuminated just how ill Natsu appeared. There was an unhealthy flush to Natsu's neck and face and his forehead glistened with sweat.

"Are you alright, Natsu? Talk to me,"

"I feel a whole lot worse," Natsu panted.

Lucy frowned and reached forward to brush back his bangs.

"Fever," She said, gasping at the heat beneath her palm.

"This is worse than riding a train," Natsu moaned, clutching his chest and stomach before curling into the fetal position on the earth beside her.

"You're infection is getting worse. It must be spreading," She said placing her hand back over his forehead to sooth the blistering heat.

"I kind of figured. The smell from these bandages is pretty bad. It's not helping my stomach, that's for sure,"

"Wait here," She grabbed a branch and lit herself a make shift torch, wading through the underbrush to fill her water canteen in the river. When she returned, she wet a rag and placed the cool cloth over Natsu's brow before coaxing him onto his back to remove the soiled dressings. Even her 'human' nose could smell the scent of rot from the lacerations.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered hoarsely as she studied the grotesque wounds. They were enflamed more so than before, morphed into darkened blistered lesions. She could see the faint track marks of poisoned infection creeping away from the epicenter of the damage. The reddened tendrils had begun to snake up his neck and down the left side of his torso like creeping vines.

"Don't apologize. We said no blaming, remember,"

"I know," Tears were forming in her eyes as she cleansed the area the best she could in the dim lighting before covering the wounds away under clean gauze.

"Thanks," Natsu grabbed her hand and gave it a faint squeeze. She stared down at their intertwined fingers, her sorry tears slowly turning into determination. Natsu continued to breath heavily, shifting, and quivering, clearly uncomfortable in his own skin. The situation was becoming far worse than she had imagined.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Lucy declared.

"What do you mean?"

"Open, Gait of the Lion: Leo!" She said, grabbing Loke's gait key. In a cloud of smoke an unearthly figure appeared.

"Aquarius!?"

"Lucy!" The mermaid water bearer emerged from the smoke, revving like an angry honey badger. "Finally thought to summon one of us did you!? What were you thinking? Were you trying to worry us all sick!? Capricorn said his gate was FORCED closed by you completely depleting your magic! And then you don't bother to contact anyone to tell us you're all right!? Oh, I could strangle you!" The water maiden raged, towering over both Lucy and Natsu who looked upon her with pure terror.

"Why did you summon _her_ Lucy?!" Natsu asked, shrinking as far away from the enraged spirit as possible.

"I-I didn't!" Lucy stuttered. "Aquarius! what the heck are you doing here?! I summoned Loke!"

Aquarius slowly diminished her towering height to fold her arms complacently over her chest. "Oh that. Loke is doing a job for me so I agreed to cover him while he was busy,"

"What job could you possibly need from Loke?"

"If you must know, the gossip around the celestial world is that some floozy has been making googly eyes at my boyfriend. I'm having Loke mediate the situation,"

"Wow, jealous much? I'm sure you had to do a lot of bribing to get Loke up for that," Lucy said sarcastically.

"You just don't understand because you don't have a boyfriend," Aquarius sighed.

"No, I think it's more of a personal problem,"

Aquarius chose to ignore her comment and glared down at the two, "Now what do you need? And what's wrong with _him_ " She asked, gesturing to the shivering form of Natsu without even feigned compassion in her tone.

"Aquarius, Natsu is really, really, sick. I was summoning Loke so he could go to the guild hall and tell Fairy Tail that we need a rescue team sent out. I need you to tell them that Natsu is badly wounded and needs medical attention, have them send Wendy, or Polyursica. If they follow the river upstream they will find us. I need you to make that happen, ASAP! I'll owe you guys big time!"

"Whatever,"

"Thank you," Lucy said just before Aquarius disappeared. "Okay Natsu, take your pick. I can either summon Taurus, Capricorn, or Horologium to carry you back. We are leaving,"

"I don't wanna,"

"Oh come on Natsu! You are so sick, look at yourself,"

"I've been through worse, I promise I'll be fine. I just want to sleep,"

"We have to go.." Lucy said weakly. She watched Natsu try to roll onto his side pitifully, cringing and huffing, clearly experiencing excruciating pain from just the small movement. She figured being carried would jostle him enough to create pain as well. That didn't sit well with her at all.

"Please.." Natsu said again, like a pleading child.

"Fine. But don't make me regret this," Lucy said tiredly, pulling his head and shoulders into her lap and leaning up against a tree herself.

"Thanks, Luce," Those onyx eyes stared up at her, gleaming feverishly in the fire light. She ever so lightly ran her pale fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp and smoothing back the pink tufts. He seemed to melt into her touch, visibly loosening taught muscles and letting out a tense held breath. She stroked his salmon locks carefully until his breathing leveled in sleep. If they were only 10 miles or so from Fairy Tail a rescue team could be there by morning. She prayed for the swift arrival of her friends, and for Natsu to hang on tight.


	4. Chapter 4

A Walk in the Woods

 _Chapter 4_

* * *

The night was thick and the moon was high but still Lucy couldn't sleep. Natsu's head and shoulders rested heavily against her lap, sending her lower legs tingling. On top of her numbing extremities, Natsu's fevered body heat was like a burning furnace. She was sweating despite the cool night air and the tree at her back dug into her skin painfully just adding to the list.

She sighed and shifted minutely, looking down at her sick partner. No matter her discomfort, she could not bring herself to disturb Natsu from his position. He was finally sleeping.

The small pile of burnt kindling was nearly extinguished but it was just enough light for her to see Natsu's features in the dark. She studied his sloped nose and soft jawline. His thick lashes draped his closed eyes like curtains and his lips were parted slightly in sleep. _He really is handsome,_ Lucy thought as she toyed with a lock of his hair. It was softer than any silk she'd felt. She sighed.

What _am I going to do with these confusing feelings, Natsu?_

Lucy was torn from her thoughts, gasping as a rather large branch snapped somewhere in the brush. _What was that?_ A sudden rush of adrenalin filled her. It was probably just a squirrel and she was being paranoid but still, she sat on edge, ears perked and listening for further movement in the encircling darkness.

Her heart beat quickened as she next heard poorly masked foot steps drawing closer. She glared at the small coals sitting in front of her, cursing the warm glow for revealing their position. Who was prowling the woods in the wee hours of the morning anyway? _What if it's another one of those freaking jungle cats?!_

The muffled whispers she heard next proved it was no animal.

"Natsu," She whispered, gentling ruffling him, earning a groan of acknowledgement. "Someone's coming," Sensation rushed back to her legs with a burning vengeance as soon as she helped Natsu up. She steadied his position before letting her hand float instinctively to the keys at her side. If anyone tried to attack, she would have to be the defender. Natsu was in no shape for a fight. He looked more likely to fall over than to throw a punch.

Lucy was ready, trained dutifully on the crackling footsteps growing closer, but suddenly, hands grabbed her from behind. She screamed as her wrists were yanked behind her back with enough force to bruise.

"Lucy!" Natsu said, reacting to her scream but he was sluggish and a second man appeared at his side to easily overpower him.

"LET ME GO!" Lucy yelled, struggling against the arms that held her. She couldn't reach her keys.

"Grab the pack, boss, there's gotta be some money in there!" A total of three men were upon them. One holding Lucy, one on Natsu, and the third inconsiderately ripping apart their belongings.

"Sorry boys, there ain't squat in here. Just some clothes and shit,"

"Just our fuckin' luck," The man holding Lucy said. His voice was gruff and gravely. It sent shivers down Lucy's spine. She could smell his terrible breath as he held her close.

"Are you three stupid or just deaf?! She said let her go!" Natsu said angrily from his position on the ground. He had been flipped on his stomach and pinned, arms held awkwardly behind his back.

"Shut up, you little rat," The man above him said. Natsu cried out as the towering man twisted his arms back further, testing Natsu's flexibility while also shoving his wounded chest into the gravel.

"Stop, please!" Lucy struggled frantically.

"Well this was a big waste of time," The scrawniest man that had picked apart their pack said as he stood to look her up and down. She cringed as his eyes undressed her. "At least this one's kind of hot. Guess we could take turns with her and have a little fun," His crooked grin made her want to vomit.

"I'd like to see you try," Lucy spat at the man's feet, glaring daggers. If only she could wiggle her hands free to grab her keys. She could totally fight these losers. They were obviously common bandits, not even magic users. Her fingers were mere inches away from her belt pouch.

"HA! I like them feisty," The scrawny man said.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her," Natsu growled before his face was shoved forcefully into the ground by his captor.

"Slit that one's throat, he's pissing me off," The scrawny man ordered. He was clearly the leader of their little gang.

"Sure thing, boss. He looks half dead already anyway,"

"NO, let him go, you oversized PIG!" Lucy hollered, her eyes flashing to Natsu. The bandit holding him was already pulling a gleaming blade from its holster.

"I do like them feisty, but you talk to much," The leader said taking hold of her face with one grimy hand, forcing her to look him in the eye. "I think you might want to start worrying about yourself more anyway, sweetheart," with his other hand, he roughly groped her inner thigh, a wide smile spreading over his face as she screamed.

That was all it took for Natsu to explode in flames. Lucy had to shut her eyes against the brilliant eruption of orange light. She inwardly rejoiced as the man let go of her leg, turning in surprise and shielding his face against the heat.

The bandit that had been holding Natsu was thrown back by the abrupt burst of magic and slammed into a nearby tree. He fell onto his hands and knees, dazed and angered by the blow. Lucy took the distraction as a chance to make a move of her own.

"I said get OFF," She stomped her heel full force onto her captor's foot and simultaneously smashed her head backwards against him. She felt something crunch against her skull. He dropped her like a hot potato, spewing a stream of curses and clutching his face.

She spun around to face the brawny male and kicked him square in the pants with all her force. He instantaneously doubled onto his knees. This gave Lucy the perfect opportunity to slam her knee into his face, smashing his nose further and knocking him unconscious. The bandit slumped to the ground before her. One down.

"Open, Gait of the golden Bull: Taurus!"

"MOOO!" Taurus yelled as he appeared from the dazzling smoke, the small clearing further illuminated by flashing magical light. The bandits had no idea what they had gotten themselves into, trying to rob a pair of Fairy Tail wizards.

"Taurus, take care of these low lives!" Lucy yelled pointing at the two remaining bandits.

"AbsoLOOOTly miss LOOcy!" He yelled, promptly springing to work, tackling one into a bush. Natsu had also joined the little fray, wrestling the smallest bandit to the ground. Even with Natsu weakened by illness, there was no real match. The fire wizard dominated, one hand fisted in the bandit's shirt while the other smashed relentlessly into his face.

"Don't-EVER-touch-Lucy!" Natsu yelled, each word accented by a punch.

It took no more than a minute before the remaining two bandits were K-O'd, and all three piled high in a heap of smelly man.

"Are you alright miss Loocy?" Taurus asked, barely refraining from commenting on her appearance. Her tank top had been torn slightly during the scuffle, further revealing her already plunging cleavage.

"I'm okay Taurus, thank you for your help," She said while kneeling to tend to Natsu who was panting heavily and holding his chest.

"I spoke with Loke, Miss Loocy, he said a rescue team left Fairy Tail not long ago,"

"Really?! Oh my gosh thank you Taurus, that's good to hear,"

"Any time miss Loocy. If you ever want to repay me, all I need is a smooch!"

"Oh buzz off, ya crazy cow," Lucy muttered as he disappeared into the celestial world.

"Come on, Natsu. We need to get out of here," Lucy regretfully draped Natsu's arm over her shoulders and pulled him to his feet. "We've got to leave before these three wake up,"

By starlight, the pair slowly shuffled away from the scene, traveling the riverbank and putting distance between themselves and the bandits. Lucy found a small clearing shrouded by brush and overhang. It was not too far from the river, but hidden enough where they could remain undetected by foes.

Together they fell unceremoniously to the ground, Natsu's legs giving out beneath him.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu panted, "That man, he shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry I didn't stop him," His voice shook slightly. From anger? Illness? She couldn't be sure.

"Natsu, I don't need protecting all the time, you know," Lucy said, exacerbated and quite frankly, a little offended. This new caring Natsu was not proving to always be a good thing. "I can protect you sometimes too. That's what makes us a team, remember? We're partners!"

"I know, but that creep was disgusting. The way he grabbed you -it just pisses me off," Natsu said clenching his fists and teeth. All trace of illness seemed to lift from Natsu's body for that one moment, his inner rage trumping the physical symptoms.

"Well it pisses me off too, but I can handle things on my own, clearly! I took out two of those guys by myself," Lucy reminded him.

"You're right," Natsu mumbled, beginning to wilt back to his fever ridden exhaustion, the anger evaporating as he stared into Lucy's confident brown eyes. Lucy watched Natsu take a deep breath and sigh, slumping weakly sideways and closing his eyes. "What are we doing, Lucy?' He asked.

"We're waiting for a rescue team, Taurus said they are on their way-"

"No, I mean you and me," Natsu opened his eyes to meet hers. They were cloudy, and vague but full of purpose. The moon light mottled his face with pale shapes cast by the branches above. Lucy felt a blush forming as Natsu licked his chapped lips and continued to stare at her.

"I-I don't know what you mean" She stuttered after a moment.

"I mean.." Natsu trailed off, his brow furrowing as he groaned in pain.

"Shh.." Lucy quieted her partner, her hands worrying over him, smoothing back his sweat-damp hair. She could feel his fever raging beneath her finger tips.

"I feel dizzy," Natsu said his grimace deepening. He let his head fall into his palms so he could rub at his eyes.

"You should lay down, I know Fairy Tail will find us soon," Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder in sympathy, hoping to guide Natsu back into her lap, but he picked his head up and looked at her, breaths coming in short shallow puffs. He appeared to sway unsteadily. Lucy worried he would topple over.

"You're really pretty," Natsu suddenly pronounced, his speech slightly slurred.

"What?" Lucy said in surprise, taken aback at his random compliment. She became all too aware of her disheveled appearance, fallen hair, ripped clothes and undone makeup.

"And really nice," He said. She nearly flinched away as he brought his hand up to her face, brushing her cheek before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He let his hand fall back to his lap, too weak to keep it steadily lifted.

"Uh, Natsu?" She frowned, at his strange mental state. He looked to be in a daze, eyes not quite focussed.

"And you're super brave,"

"Thanks?"

"I like you a lot, Lucy,"

"I like you too, Natsu..."

"No. I _really_ like you," He said, head lolling to the side, and eyes falling shut. Lucy had to shake his shoulder before he became alert again making hazy eye contact with her. "That's why I convinced Happy to go with Carla and Wendy.."

Lucy froze at his words, "Natsu, you told me Happy chose to go because he was pursuing Carla, remember? _Slaying the ladies?_ "

"I was lying, Luce. I told him not to come. I just wanted it to be you and me," Natsu mumbled, his chin drooping back towards his chest.

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest. What was he saying!? This couldn't be real life, "This is the fever talking, Natsu, it's okay,"

"No, It's me talking Lucy, I swear," His face was nothing but serious.

"I said earlier that you reminded me of Happy, but that's not completely true. You're different. In a good way," Natsu assured her, his hand finding hers. "I think you're more than a friend,"

Lucy was speechless. He had plotted to have them come on this trip alone together? _What!?_

Lucy's mind, heart, and stomach were doing simultaneous back flips. Natsu considered them more than friends!? She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, then opened it again. She couldn't decide on the right words. She wanted to tell Natsu to keep going, to tell her more about his feelings, to convince her it was really the truth, but she suddenly frowned, stealing herself.

 _I_ _t wouldn't be fair._ She thought, looking over Natsu's state. He was barely cognizant enough to know their location let alone make a major confession such as this. How could she even be sure his feelings were real? The fever might have taken his inhibition or given him enough confidence to confide, but it also could have just turned him loony.

Against her heart, Lucy regretfully did what she thought best.

"Natsu, you're special to me too, but I don't think this is the time to say anything brash. Let's just get you home and we can talk about this later," She smiled at his crest fallen expression. Her feelings peaked in a swelling crescendo. There was no question about it. Her emotions were finally steady. She was sure now. She truly liked Natsu. _Liked_ him liked him. And if what he was saying was true, he liked her too.

"I'm sure Wendy is on her way. It won't be long now," Lucy looked to her pink haired guild mate for a response but his eyes had gone glassy. He stared blankly into space. "Natsu?" She asked, prodding his shoulder. His face was a mask. "Natsu?"

"It's so bright," He finally said, expressionless. His voice was almost a whisper.

Lucy furrowed her brow in confusion. "What are you talking about? Ah-" She cried out as Natsu suddenly collapsed sideways. It all happened so quickly, Lucy's mind hardly had time to register.

A terrible crack rang out through the night as Natsu hit the ground. His entire body was bucking with violent convulsions.

"Natsu!" She yelled in horror. In nothing but moonlight, she groped for Natsu's shoulder and turned him roughly on his side. She threw her weight upon him to subdue his thrashing but there was nothing she could do to stop the seizure from running its course. She could feel his muscles contracting with unnatural force, his bones shifting violently beneath her. It made her feel sick. Never had she experienced something so horrible.

The fit seemed to go on for a long while but Natsu's body did finally still. "Natsu?" She breathed, turning him onto his back gently. She could hardly see his face in the dark but his breathing was shallow and uneven and he remained startlingly limp as she moved him.

"Natsu?" She asked again. He didn't respond.

"Natsu, please," Not even a flicker.

Lucy balled her hands into fists, feeling more hopeless and terrified than she could ever remember. She hunched over his motionless body.

"Please wake up!" She sobbed, a torrent of tears rushing down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

A Walk in the Woods

 _Chapter 5_

* * *

Lucy cried for a long time. She couldn't be sure just how many tears she'd shed, but by the time she picked her head up from Natsu's chest, his bandages were damp with salt water and the sun was starting to rise.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Lucy. Crying never solved anything. Be strong and help Natsu the same way he would for you._ Lucy looked up her partner blearily.

"Natsu, please wake up," Lucy tried, examining his motionless state in the soft dawn light. His features were slack and he showed no signs that he'd heard her. His skin looked gray and his eyes were shadowed with deep purple bruises. His breathing was bad and his fever raged beneath her touch like the fires of a kiln.

" _He's dying,"_ The fleeting thought floated into her awareness so easily, it shocked her.

"No! I can't think that way!" Lucy said aloud, angry with herself for succumbing to such despair. She grit her teeth. The overwhelming fatigue and worry from the past few days was clouding her wits and making her stupid. She pushed herself upright and leaned over Natsu, gripping his shoulders with a new fervency.

"Natsu, you have to wake up. You said this was just a scratch didn't you? Where's the tough and tumble dragon slayer that would never let an oversized cat take him down, huh? The Natsu I know would brush this off like it was nothing! Don't tell me you've gone soft?" Lucy said loudly, shaking his shoulders as roughly as she dared.

"Come on, Natsu, I know you can hear me," Lax muscles moved freely beneath her grasp. He was completely unconscious. Insulting him and shaking him just wasn't doing the trick like she'd hoped. A lock of pink hair had fallen over one of Natsu's eyes. She brushed it from his face and cursed under her breath.

"Wake up Natsu, you can't confess you like me and then do this. I never got a chance to tell you I like you back. You have to wake up so you can get better and finish what you started,"

Her heart skipped as a flicker of movement glanced across the fire wizard's face. His eyes closed tighter and his brows knit together.

"Natsu! Open your eyes!" Again Natsu's face rippled with some awareness. She pinched his cheeks and pulled at his eyelids until he finally moaned.

"Ngh- Lucy?" Natsu's parted lids exposed those dark irises she'd prayed for. She could hardly believe it. A flood filled her gaze as new tears welled.

"What happened?" Natsu's voice was hoarse. He held his eyes open wearily as if each lid were weighted.

Lucy had to take a long shaky breath to compose herself before answering. "You had a seizure, Natsu, it was terrible. I think your fever's too high,"

"Damn," Natsu said, showing only mild interest before letting his eyes succumbed to the apparent weight. Lucy was sent into a blind panic as his features went slack. She hastily grabbed his face with her clammy palms, startling her partner back awake. "No, no, no, stay with me Natsu!"

"Nngh..But Lucy...I'm so..tired," He mumbled, unable to hold his gaze with hers.

When he closed his eyes a second time, Lucy released him and rose to her feet, circling the fire mage to crouch by his head. He was way to heavy to carry by herself, but she had strength enough to drag him. If she could just get him to the river's edge she could cool his fever while waiting for the rescue party to arrive.

Her mind made up, she leaned forward and gathered Natsu's upper body into her arms, hoisting him beneath the armpits. Natsu came aware in a start, yelping so loudly, Lucy dropped him in surprise. She toppled back onto her bottom gracelessly as Natsu writhed and hissed.

"What happened?" Lucy asked in confusion. She hadn't gone near his chest to cause him such pain. It was then she noticed it wasn't his chest he was cradling, it was his left arm. There was an odd angle to it and a band of swelling was already forming above his elbow.

"Your arm's broken," Lucy gasped.

"When the hell'd that happen," Natsu asked through clenched teeth.

"You must have fallen on it wrong during the seizure," Either that or his muscles had contracted so forcefully they snapped the bone. She shuddered at the thought. _Poor Natsu._

The dragon slayer just whined at that and let his head fall back onto the forest floor, lying spread eagle in the dirt. "I just want to sleep,"

"Soon, I promise, let's just get you to the river first. Can you walk?"

They somehow managed to limp the distance to the river together. Natsu was practically dead weight but Lucy mustered strength enough. When they finally slumped onto the river bank, both she and Natsu were huffing and puffing. They were certainly the sorry bunch.

"Can I sleep now?" Natsu asked, even though he looked already halfway there.

"You can sleep now,' Lucy said.

The clearing they'd come to was overgrown, the thick canopy shrouding them in shade and hid them from the morning sun. She reached her hand into the creek. It was cold -well suited for her needs. Natsu moaned and shivered as she cupped her hands and spilled the water through his hair. She hoped it would take some of the heat off. He was practically blistering with it.

After a few dripping handfuls of water Lucy sighed. If she had not abandoned their pack of supplies back with those bandits, she would have some extra material to use as a soaking rag. Natsu was half naked already, just wearing his ragged pants and scarf, and Lucy had nothing but her tight shorts and battered tank. She didn't have much to work with.

She sighed in defeat before pulling the shirt off her back, shivering in the crisp morning air, left in only her bra and shorts. To avoid turning back on her decision, she swiftly dunked the material into the river, soaking it through and bringing it to rest over Natsu's forehead.

"Better?" Lucy asked. Natsu hummed in agreement.

With eyes wearily set on the fire mage, Lucy pulled her knees to her chest and hugged herself against the chill. For the next hour or so, Lucy set about keeping her makeshift cloth fresh, swatting away mosquitos, and fending off the hunger pangs that stabbed her abdomen.

The sun was now rising in earnest, brightening the green underbrush and shedding light onto the dancing flowers and dewed grass.

"Come on guys, where _are_ you?" Lucy whispered to herself, letting her head fall wearily to rest atop her knees that she continued to hold close to her torso, becoming small in the massive forest that seemed never ending. She sighed in frustration before nearly jumping out of her skin as Natsu coughed and started awake, his eyes shifting about in a vaguely confused manor.

"Hey, you look a little better," Lucy said, finding a smile as she noted Natsu's improved color and less dazed appearance compared to his initial awakening.

"Yeah, I think I feel a little better too, waoh! Lucy-" Natsu said catching sight of her. A blush suddenly crept to her face as she noticed his eyes drifting down to her mostly exposed chest and belly.

"Uh, I hate to tell you this, but, you're naked,"

"I'm aware, Natsu," She said in exasperation, her hands coming to cross over her bulging chest to cover herself to some extent.

Natsu opened his mouth, a sly expression crossing his face, but Lucy nipped his intended comment in the bud "Say a word and I'll kill you,"

Natsu snickered but ultimately swallowed whatever had come to his mind. " So, did you get hot or somethin?" He proceeded to ask casually.

"No, you dummy, my shirt is on your face! I had to use it as a rag because I lost all of our supplies back there with the bandits!"

"Well why did you leave it with them!? psh calling _me_ an dummy-"

"Oh my god. Where's the sweet delirious guy from a couple hours ago?" Lucy shook her head in disbelief.

"What are you talking about, Lucy? I've been asleep since we escaped from those three dirt bags,"

"Of course you don't remember...you've definitely been awake since then. Trust me," Lucy cursed inwardly. She knew she had done the right thing in not taking Natsu's previous confessions as truth. He really had been completely out of it. On the bright side, at least it had been worth it to drag Natsu all this way. It seemed the cool water had managed to take the edge off of his raging fever. He was more or less acting himself, maybe just a bit more dense than usual (if _that_ was possible).

"I guess I don't remember..." Natsu puzzled for a moment, drawing his eyebrows together in thought, "but I can tell you've been doing a lot for me. You got us here somehow," Natsu said, looking around at the trees and unfamiliar clearing, as if seeing it with clarity for the first time. His onyx eyes stopped to rest on her, a soft expressing painting his features. "I think I owe you one big time, Luce!"

"Oh, it's nothing really," Lucy said, laughing awkwardly and eating her previous thoughts. Natsu was quirky, but he was always coming from a good place. She smiled at him for a moment but slowly found the expression slipping from her features as she noticed the way his cheeks remained flushed, the quickness of his breaths, and the way his bandages wept with foul drainage. "I wish I could re-dress your wounds, they could really use it,"

"Ah, it's not a big deal. We shouldn't have to wait much longer for Erza, Wendy, and that prissy Ice queen to show up anyway-" Lucy stretched her hands towards Natsu in protest to stop his movements but the oblivious fire mage had already moved to prop himself up. He quickly discovered his broken arm the hard way.

Lucy flinched in sympathy as Natsu yelped, falling back to the grass. He tossed his head back and grit his teeth against the pain while clutching futilely at the jostled arm he had near put all his weight against.

"Oh, Natsu, your arm! Don't move,"

"Forgot about that too!" Natsu rasped.

Lucy bustled forward to shoo his hand away from the area to make sure he hadn't made the break worse. Thankfully it remained at the same angle as before, though the swelling had only worsened since they reached the river bank. "Can you just try to relax and hold still until the others get here?"

"Can't do much else," Natsu sulked, glaring down at his arm and chest. Lucy suppressed a laugh at his childish pout, busying herself by re wetting the cloth and placing it back over Natsu's forehead.

"Everything's going to be fine," She said, clasping him tightly. "We'll be back soon and you'll be fighting in no time,"

"Heck yeah," Natsu replied, closing his eyes and letting his body fully relax into her form.

* * *

Another hour passed and Natsu was only getting worse. He had fallen in and out of a restless sleep while Lucy frantically dabbed his blistering skin with river water, all the while terrified she would have to watch him suffer through another fit.

Lucy felt tears forming behind her eyes as Natsu moaned, seemingly assaulted by a particularly torturous wave of pain. She ran her hands through his damp locks with purpose. "You just have to hang on a little longer," Natsu didn't respond to her words so she pressed a little further, not sure who she was consoling at this point, Natsu, or herself. "You're going to be okay, Natsu,"

"Yeah...I'll be fine," Natsu said, but Lucy wasn't sure he believed his own words. His inflection echoed doubt which scared her more than anything. For Natsu to harbor these feelings meant they were in dire straights.

Another tiresome hour passed. The sun was high in the sky and Lucy's stomach wouldn't stop twisting in worried knots as Natsu continued to deteriorate.

"LUCY!"

She started at the sound of her name being called in the distance. She eased Natsu off of her legs and onto the grassy earth, ears perked for the sound of people. After a few moments of silence, she was starting to think the call had been a figment of her imagination until she heard it again, louder this time. It was Gray. Lucy nearly fell over, jumping up so fast that she tripped on her own feet.

"Over here!" She yelled, using every ounce of air in her lungs to shriek into the wind. "We're here!" She yelled again, jumping up and down, trying to get a higher vantage of her surroundings. It was not long before she heard running foot steps.

"There you are," Gray said, bursting into view. He wore a pair of jeans and a ragged looking T-shirt. In all honesty, it looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

"We've finally found you! We left as soon as we got word from Loke," Erza said, striding quickly into view behind Gray. She seemed to be in a similarly disheveled state. Though garbed in her normal daytime armor, her hair was unkempt and she appeared to be lacking in the sleep department.

"Lucy, what happened to your clothes?" Gray asked, giving her a surprised scan. "You get hot or something?"

"No I did not! It's a long story...besides I could ask you the same question!"

"What! When did that happen!" Gray looked down to find his hastily chosen T-shirt and pants gone, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. "Ah heck," He muttered, glancing about to find where he had subconsciously lost his outfit. Lucy rolled her eyes, and turned back to her injured teammate.

"Loke said it was serious, but I wasn't expecting this," Erza's expression hardened as she strode to Natsu's side, crouching beside him and placing a hand on his reddened cheek to gauge his condition for herself.

"He looks awful," Gray also had moved forward, having managed to find at least his trousers.

"Natsu, can you hear me?" Erza asked sternly, gaining no real response from the fire wizard.

"He's been pretty out of it for a while now. I haven't been able to get anything from him for the last half hour or so," Lucy admitted, biting her lip in worry. "He really needs medical attention. Where's Wendy? Is she on her way? Please tell me she's coming!" Lucy twisted her hands together with trembling fingers.

"She still hadn't returned form her mission with Carla and Happy, so it's just us for now," Erza said with regret.

"Oh no," Lucy focused back to Natsu who looked so fragile and weak.

"His fever is really bad," Gray said, his tone nothing but serious. He had joined Erza beside the ill fire mage, coming to his own conclusion by observing first hand the heat pouring from Natsu.

Lucy watched Gray's steely eyes meet Erza's before leaning forward to place a pale hand behind Natsu's neck and the other across his forehead, removing the battered tank top which had undoubtably already warmed since she last wet it. "I'll try and cool him down," A gentle stream of ice magic formed beneath his hands to coat Natsu's skin momentarily before melting down to droplets.

"Lucy, how old are these wounds?" Erza asked, eying the soiled bandages and dislodging a pack from her shoulders which Lucy had failed to notice when the two had first arrived. Erza had had the foresight to pack supplies. She was already removing ample packages of fresh gauze and tape.

"It happened about 3 days ago now," Lucy moved forward to sit by her teammates, they formed a semi circle around Natsu who was oblivious to their presence.

"That's a fast infection, but he has blood poisoning, no doubt about it," The red haired woman had begun to peel back the sopping gauze to see the tattered flesh beneath. Lucy noticed the way Gray averted his eyes and became deathly pale at the site of Natsu's wounds.

"It's worse than before," Lucy said when she caught site of the wounds herself. She brought shaking hands to cover her mouth in disbelief. There were black gangrenous patches of skin laced with her own sutures which were near impossible to discern in the way Natsu's flesh had swelled and stretched. The snaking dark vines of infection had branched even further, like the roots of a tree.

"This is no normal infection," Erza said, finally showing emotion with a deep frown and worried forehead. "These wounds look like they are weeks old, not days," She said hesitantly beginning the cleaning process. Strips of dead flesh sloughed away at her gentlest touch, eliciting a few whispered curse words.

"Maybe we can get Polyursica to help?" Lucy said, taking hold of Natsu's limp hand and observing his pinched face with concern.

"She is certainly the person to consult. We need to hurry," Erza had given up trying to clean the area, realizing that there was no end to the seeping discharge. She skillfully adhered the new bandages in place and gave Gray a nod.

"I'll carry him and keep his fever down. Erza, you should go ahead to let Polyursica know that we need her,"

Erza nodded curtly.

Heeding Natsu's injuries, the three carefully positioned the dragon slayer into Gray's arms and set out immediately. Lucy kept close at her teammates heals but was reminded of her gnawing hunger and growing weakness as they covered distance. They traveled together for a long while until finally stumbling across a trail, no doubt part of the footpath network weaving the outlaying woods of Magnolia. It delineated their proximity to town to Lucy's relief.

"This is where we part ways," Erza said, recognizing the area. "I'll have Polyusica meet you at the guild hall infirmary. You can get him set up there,"

Gray and Lucy nodded with determination.

"May speed and luck be at your side," Erza said. She placed a loving hand on Natsu's forehead and closed her eyes momentarily, as if in silent prayer. " Stay with us Natsu," She finally said before swiftly departing into the forest. Gray and Lucy watched her retreating back before setting out in the other direction towards the guild.


	6. Chapter 6

A Walk in the Woods

 _Chapter 6_

* * *

"Are you alright?!" Gray asked as he doubled back to hover over her. She'd tripped on a root and was now sprawled on the ground, bits of broken leaves speckling her pale arms and tangles of her wild hair. A scuffed chin and bleeding forearm could now be added to her list of minor injuries. Lucy sat up with jelly arms and a tired sigh.

"I'm fine, Gray" It was almost true to say, only her energy reserves really were at their limit. The adrenalin that had surged on Gray and Erza's arrival had drained like bathwater and fled with her momentum. She was now reduced to a quiet stumbling mess. Her legs trembled and the thought of pulling herself to her feet sounded equivalent to running a marathon. She bowed her head in defeat. "Maybe you should go ahead without me. Just get Natsu back to the guild as fast as you can and I'll catch up later,"

"No way- I can't leave you out here," Gray said, though in reality he looked torn. He kept glancing down to Natsu and back to Lucy, as if wrestling with his next move. It looked like he wanted to rush onward on Lucy's advise, but he shook his head in finality, a stern expression locking into place. "Hell no, I'm not gonna do that. You're hurt too, ya know. I gotta get you both back,"

"But Gray, if Natsu-"

"Listen, Natsu would kill me if he found out I left you alone out here, especially for his sake,"

Lucy sighed heavily, new tears springing to her eyes. She wiped at them in frustration and glared down at her tattered knees, willing herself to stand. "You're right. I just have to keep going,"

"Come on, we're almost back," Gray would have lent her a hand while she stood but he was still clutching Natsu bridal style. Lucy could see the way his muscles strained as he shifted his grip, waiting on her to get to her feet. _If he can carry Natsu all this way, then dang-it I can carry myself!_ With Gray as her inspiration, Lucy stumbled to her feet and brushed the leaves and sticks that clung to the baggy shirt she wore. Gray had kindly lent it to her so she wouldn't be left tramping through the woods in nothing but her bra. It's not like he could have worn it anyway. The situation was too stressful for Gray to keep his clothes properly in place.

After a second to steady herself, she was out of breath and shaking, but she was vertical.

"I'm ready," Lucy said, giving Gray a faint smile which fell away as Natsu moaned uneasily.

Gray frowned and nodded. "Let's go,"

They continued their trek, eventually finding their way out of the forest. The only thing keeping Lucy on her feet were Natsu's occasional pained murmurs that reminded her why she needed to be strong. They passed by fields, and farmland, and finally the small foothills that surrounded the outskirts of Magnolia. Once they reached the town limits they smartly avoided the bustling city center, sure that carrying the unconscious dragon slayer through town in his state would attract unwanted attention. It was not long before the haggard pair found themselves standing below the impressively hung wooden sign: Fairy Tail.

Lucy tiredly climbed the few stone steps to the guild doors and pulled one open, finding it heavier than usual. She held it for Gray, before following him into the mess hall. The raised voices of friendly banter and clinking glasses was a comforting familiarity and Lucy let herself sag in relief. They had made it. The warm smell of roast and cinnamon met her nose and sent her stomach growling, but her mind squashed the feeling, overwhelmed by a new wave of anxious nausea when she caught site of the pink tufts sticking out from the crook of Gray's arm. Natsu was still in trouble.

It was mid day and the guild was packed. The normative bustle should have masked their subtle entrance but the combination of seeing Lucy back after such a long absence and the fact that Gray had Natsu bridal style grabbed the attention of many. Almost instantly, friend groups were halting their conversations and setting down forks and glasses to get site of the new arrivals. A hushed quiet spread throughout the guild like a glass of spilt water.

"You're back!" Mira said from the bar, breaking the deafening silence. Lucy heard Gray whisper a prayer of thanks under his breath before he strode forward..

"Mira, where's Gramps," Gray asked, shifting Natsu in his arms to shield the later from curious onlookers. Over the past few days Natsu and Lucy's prolonged absence had been increasingly noted by the guild, so their sudden appearance and unconventional entry had most craning their necks and slowly rising from their seats to approach the three mages.

"Master isn't here, he left for a conference this morning" Mira said, rounding the bar to meet them. Her frown deepened as her view of Natsu became clear. "Oh Gray, we need to get him up to the infirmary, he looks terrible,"

"Right," Gray said, giving his fellow guild mates wary glances as they began to gather.

In her motherly way, Mira reached a caring hand to hover over Natsu' restless form. He shivered in Gray's arms, though his face was flushed red with heat. The beading sweat across his brow had dampened the roots of his pink locks and made his dragon scale warmer sodden and stained.

"Erza went to get Polyursica. They both should be on the way here," Gray said as Mira's strong silver eye's rose to meet his.

The take-over nodded in understanding, firmly setting her jaw and ushering Gray towards the stairs and the infirmary.

"Holy cow, what happened to him!?" Cana asked, her beer mug abandoned on the table behind her. She had been one of the first off her seat, fittingly, since she had started most of the gossip surrounding the fire mage and celestial wizard's prolonged absence. Most of her rumors had been nothing but innocent romantic gush, nothing like this.

"Salamander's down," Gajeel said crossing his arms and letting his already sour expression spoil even further as he approached to see the dragon slayer for himself.

"Poor Natsu," Levy said not far behind the iron dragon slayer, her eyebrows furrowed at his appearance.

Most of the guilders were focused on Natsu and Gray, but Cana turned to Lucy, the first one to notice her battered appearance. Lucy tried to straighten up under her gaze but she couldn't erase her prominent cuts and bruises showing on nearly every inch of her exposed skin.

"Move aside people," Mira said, putting on her authoritative voice, though it still rang with a high pitched sweetness.

"You heard her!" Cana added more firmly, getting an immediate response from her guild mates who had hesitated at Mira's request. The small crowd of wizards cleared a path to the steps leading upstairs where Gray promptly headed, looking fleetingly to those he passed. He found glancing eye contact with Elfman, Jet, Bisca, Macoa - all held looks of concern while others gasped and moved hands to cover their shocked expressions at the site of the dragon slayer. Gray found himself tightening his grip around Natsu and hastening his pace to get away from the crowd.

Lucy followed closely behind Gray with Mira and Cana at her side. Cana had linked arms with the spent celestial wizard while Mira kept a steadying had at the small of Lucy's back, acting as a guide to the higher levels of the guild. "It's going to be okay," Mira said sweetly into Lucy's ear as they ascended.

Two doors down and on the left, the infirmary was clean and empty, with each bed crisp and folded. The wood paneled walls emitted the comforting scent of pine, masking the smell of sterile herbs and dressings most conventional infirmaries reeked with. Thankfully the room had had little use over the past month or so. The makeshift exam table near the window was the most commonly used seating as almost all the injuries mended at the guild were minor cuts and scrapes needing little more than a bandage or stitch.

"Here" Mira said, gesturing to the nearest cot, untucking the blankets hastily so Gray could lay the injured mage amongst them. "I'm going to gather some supplies," Mira said, scanning over Natsu's chest and next his tautly swollen upper arm which was painted with emerging deep red and purple bruising.

Cana, her arm still linked with Lucy's, lead the shell shocked girl to sit on the bed just next to Natsu's. The blonde's eyes were trained on Natsu's face with an expression of pure worry. "Is there anything I can do?" Cana asked.

"Just please help Natsu," Lucy said, feeling numb. They had finally made it out of the forest and back to the guild, but Natsu's ashen appearance and trembling form looked so much more pitiful against the stiff hospital sheets. It made her realize his precarious situation a new and the hurtles he had yet to overcome. Just making it back was not enough, he had to continue to fight this terrible illness.

"Don't worry, we'll do everything we can. Mira's awesome when it comes to this type of stuff and you know once Porlyusica gets here she'll fix Natsu back to normal," Cana said in her most reassuring tone, though she herself sent a worried glance toward the fire wizard who looked 10 years younger curled and trembling under the weight of the fever.

"I just hope Polyursica hurries up, I think his fever's getting worse," Gray said. Cana shot him an angry look for being pessimistic.

"I'm sure she's coming as quickly as she can, but we won't just sit around waiting for her to get here," Mira said, entering the room with an armful of supples. Mira's pretty face was set with serious determination as she busily prepped a basic healing salve for wounds and unrolled a clean sheet of woven gauze.

"Lucy, could you please fill this pale with some clean water for me?"

"Mira, are you crazy, Lucy's exhausted! Just look at her! Don't put her to work!" Cana growled, squeezing Lucy and causing her to squeak in surprise.

"N-no no! It's fine! I'll do it," _Thank you,_ Lucy thought getting up from the bed and worming out of Cana's grip. She took the metal bin from Mira and busied herself at the sink in the far corner of the room.

With Lucy's back turned, Cana and Mira shared an intense moment of locked eyes and conveyed disagreement. Mira knew more than anyone that Lucy hated watching her friends fight without being a help. Cana simply held deep sympathy for her friend who had clearly endured a walk through hell over the past few days.

"Hey, I think he's waking up," Gray said, interrupting the silent battle between the take-over mage and card holder. Natsu had begun to fidget under Gray's ice magic and his face furrowed with awareness.

"Hey, flame brain, you hear me?" Gray said, prodding Natsu's shoulder as he did. Natsu groaned in response, his eyes slitting open a crack.

Lucy gasped from across the room and rushed back to Natsu's side. The filled pale sloshed water onto the floor as she set it down roughly. "Natsu! You're awake!" She said, taking his hand in her own and giving it a squeeze.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, blinking up at her. "What the-how did we.." Natsu asked, looking around at his current location, eyes becoming wide with surprise. He spotted Gray, above him, and frowned. "Ice Princess?" Natsu asked.

Lucy saw Gray stiffen in reproach. Natsu had some nerve to insult the person who had carried him home. She smiled in amusement at the exchange. "You're safe now, Natsu. We made it back to the guild. Gray and Erza finally caught up to us and we brought you home," Lucy explained, drawing Natsu's gaze to her own. "You slept through the whole thing,"

"Well that's a relief," Natsu said smiling briefly. He shivered and cringed, drawing his knees up and clutching his chest. "Man though, this still sucks,"

"We are going to help you get better Natsu, don't worry," Mira said, drawing his attention.

"Oh, hey Mira," Natsu said dazedly as he caught site of her. She smiled at him and gave him a small wave.

"I have medicine for your fever. It'll help with the pain too," Mira held up a small glass vial of liquified herbs. Polyursica had stocked the Fairy Tail infirmary with concoctions of her own making for various ailments. The blend Mira had selected was a powerful antipyretic with accompanying analgesic effects. Though it would not substitute a visit from the pink haired healer herself, it would help Natsu's fight until she arrived.

Mira handed the vial across her prep table to Lucy who took it and removed the small cork with a pop. She and Gray helped prop Natsu up against some pillows before guiding the vial into his hands.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take the damn medicine," Gray said as Natsu hesitated. The dragon slayer had gone green as he stared down at the pulp.

"This stuff smells rank. There's no way," He shook his head and pushed the medicine back at Lucy.

She frowned at him. "Come on Natsu. You heard Mira. It will help bring your fever down,"

Natsu shook his head weakly and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. Lucy sagged in defeat, but Gray just growled and grit his teeth.

"Damn-it, stop being so stubborn and take the medicine," Gray snatched the vial from his hand and forcefully shoved it into Natsu's face. The fire mage's protests were muffled as Gray popped the vial past Natsu's lips and tipped it empty. "Now swallow it," Gray said threateningly. Natsu's face pinched at the taste but he finally choked the liquid down in one go, gulping loudly.

"Ack! So gross," Natsu whiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stuck out his tongue.

"What do you expect, idiot, it's not candy,"

"Freezer-burned jerk! If I puke its your fault," Natsu said lamely.

Lucy smiled at the familiar banter and offered Natsu a glass of water to wash away the taste. He coughed on the liquid after a few clumsy swallows. Lucy set the glass aside with a frown, noting the way Natsu's actions were sluggish and uncoordinated. Even something as simple as drinking seemed to require all of his energy. She could see his brief rally fading with each passing moment, his eyes losing focus here and there. His fever still raged beneath his skin. Gray noticed as well and resolved to settle next to Natsu once more, causing the bed to dip low at the added weight.

"What are you doin'?" Natsu asked, snapping back into awareness as he felt his rival's arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Take it easy, I'm not trying to fight you. I'm bringing your fever down, idiot" Gray said releasing carefully titrated ice magic to cover Natsu's searing neck and back.

"Hey, that doesn't feel half bad," Nastu slurred, allowing his eyes to fall shut completely.

"Moron," Gray muttered though his arms only wrapped more tightly around the failing dragon slayer. Lucy smiled at the two boys while continuing to hold Natsu's hand. Natsu really was loved. Even Gray was willing to set aside his pride to help the dragon slayer in whatever way possible. No matter how much Gray and Natsu pretended to hate each other, they would never let the other one down in a time of need.

Mira was nearly finished prepping her supplies but hated to ruin the moment. With balanced grace, she subtly shifted into position where she could reach Natsu's wounds while still allowing Lucy and Gray to hover around their friend and teammate. They both gave her a thankful nod.

"Cana, would you go contact Master to let him know what happened? I know he would want to be informed." Mira said, starting to peel back Natsu's dressings so she could apply healing herbs to the area. "The communication lacrima is in the basement,"

"Yeah, sure," Cana said, thankful to be dismissed. She was far from squeamish but the rotting scent that was suddenly pronounced as Natsu's dressings were removed was terrible. She exited the room briskly, leaving just Mira, Lucy, and Gray to watch over the fire mage.

Mira clucked with disappointment as she found the wounds to look worse than she imagined. They were overwhelmingly tainted by infection. Both Lucy and Gray looked elsewhere as Mira tended the area. Lucy's eyes welled but she did not let any tears fall.

Thankfully Natsu had slipped back into unconsciousness, his breathing even and unlabored as the fast acting medication began to sooth his fever and pain.

Though Mira did her best, she couldn't help but feel incompetent as the wounds looked no better than before. On top of that, Mira knew she would have to leave Natsu's arm for now. Though the bone was improperly aligned and needed eventual attention, it was not an appropriate time to jostle the area and create more stress. Wendy would be able to heal his arm much more efficiently anyway. Patching the site as a final touch, she stepped back, and cleaned her prep space quietly. Lucy and Gray sat silently vigil by Natsu's side while he slept.

The silver haired wizard eventually slipped out of the room. She knew he would be safe with his two teammates by his side.

* * *

No more than an hour had passed before a new commotion could be heard from the main hall downstairs. Lucy and Gray shared a hopeful look. The guild had remained relatively subdued since their arrival. No doubt Cana had spread the details regarding Natsu and Lucy's predicament, leaving the tight nit guild with an atmosphere of worry.

"Erza's back!" Lucy heard a muffled voice say from below, shortly followed by another, "Polyusica, is with her!"

Gray and Lucy both let a hesitant smile play on their lips in relief. The master healer would be able to fix this.


	7. Chapter 7

A Walk in the Woods

 _Chapter 7_

* * *

Porlyusica's presence both invigorated and subdued the writhing atmosphere of the guild in a paradoxical swell, then abatement. She strode into the hall, a scowl on her face and a heavy looking canvas satchel slung over her shoulder. She wore her age spots with dignity, her rose colored hair pinned neatly back into a practical bun, and her usual collared over coat pressed free of wrinkles. You'd never guess she'd just trekked through the forest. Erza strode into the guild at Porlyusica's heals.

"May I help you with your bag ma'am?" Macao asked hesitantly, trying to put on a show of welcome for the well respected healer.

"I think not. I don't want you to break anything inside it, or get dirt on my supplies with your filthy human hands."

Macoa laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, not particularly surprised by the healer's crusty response. Polyursica strode past him, her head held high, cutting a path through the busy guild as members parted ways to let her by.

"It's okay, Macao," Erza said to acknowledge the well intentioned man. She followed closely behind Polyursica, still in escort mode. "Did the others make it here yet? Where is Natsu?" She said aloud, the question directed to no one in particular. She figured the place was ripe with gossip over the matter already, including Natsu's whereabouts. Details of exciting situations such as this tended to spread like wild fire.

It was Mira who, once again, held face for the guild, slipping form behind the bar to greet them. "He is upstairs in the infirmary. Gray and Lucy brought him in about 2 hours ago," Mira bowed deeply to Polyursica who gave her a subtle nod in return. "I am so glad you have come, Miss Polyursica, Natsu really needs your help,"

"Thank you Mira, I will take her up," Erza said, leading the healer up the stairs and towards the infirmary. All eyes ascended with them until they disappeared to the second level. A hushed buzz of chatter returned soon after, clipped figments of scattered conversations drifted quietly amongst friends, each group consumed by this latest crisis revolving team Natsu.

 _"Wendy's not even here to help. Rotten luck she was out on another job when this happened,"_

 _"Erza looked worried sick,"_

 _"Does anyone even know what happened?"_

 _"I heard he was injured out on a job-"_

 _"No way, Max said he's got a bad case of the flu,"_

 _"It ain't no flu. He was covered in bandages,"_

 _"Must be pretty bad for them to have summoned Polyursica,"_

 _"Didn't you get a look at Natsu when he came in?! He looked awful. Gray was carrying him, for goodness sake!"_

 _"I'm sure it's nothing Polyursica can't handle,"_

 _"Yeah, Natsu's unstoppable, I'm sure he'll be fine,"_

* * *

Though Gray and Lucy were expecting an entrance, the creaking door ripped through the silence like a gun shot. They both startled at the sound, heads snapping up to see Erza and the master healer framed in the infirmary doorway.

"Erza," Lucy said softly, happy her friend had made it back safely.

"How is he doing?" Erza approached the three, forgetting formal greetings, her only thought being Natsu's prevailing condition. She came to hover closely behind Lucy, trying to get a good look at the fire mage who was tucked away beneath the sheets.

"He's doing better, I think. Mira gave him some kind of medicine to reduce his fever," Lucy said, giving her sleeping teammate a searching look, worried he would prove her tentatively optimistic update wrong. "He woke up for a little bit, earlier..."

Polyursica stepped forward and grabbed the empty glass medicine vial from the side table, studying the label and nodding in approval. "From what Erza told me during our travel, he has become very ill from an infected wound," She set the vial back onto the wooden surface with a resonant clink. "You were the one with him when he sustained the injury, I gather?" Polyursica turned to Lucy, her accusatory gaze like that of a harsh instructor, daring her student to answer incorrectly.

"Y-yeah, I was with him," She stuttered, feeling uncomfortable as all eyes settled on her, clearly waiting for a recount of events. She supposed Erza and Gray hadn't quite gotten the full story yet either...

"Pray tell, child, what happened?" Porlyusica said curtly.

"Oh -of course, well, Natsu and I, we were out on a job together. We were supposed to kill a jungle cat that had been terrorizing a village, but when we found it, it was stronger than we thought and it got Natsu-"

Should she tell them why the cat had been able to injure him? That it was because she hadn't been prepared? That she had carelessly lost her keys and become defenseless? She was suddenly reliving the crushing guilt Natsu had helped her dispel on their journey. She cleared her throat and continued, too embarrassed to admit the nature of the accident to her friends just yet.

"Teeth or claws?" Porlyusica prompted, setting her medical bag down on the side table.

"Claws. It swiped him across the chest. At first he was bleeding a ton but I sutured the wounds closed. I-I don't think I did a very good job though. It stopped the bleeding but while we were traveling back he just kept getting worse and worse. The wounds got infected. He couldn't keep his meals down and started running a really high fever. He...he hasn't been acting like himself either. He had a seizure while we were in the woods too. I think his fever got too high. Ever since then, he's hardly woken, just in and out..."

Porlyusica listened without interrupting, no obvious emotional response visible throughout the retelling -which unnerved Lucy to no end. She at least expected a scolding for not cleansing the wounds properly, or for her failure to get Natsu back sooner. Though none of these accusations came, Lucy still felt her chest tightening, all feelings of failure resurfacing. She could tell her cheeks were growing pink with emotion so she threw her eyes to the floor to avert her face, no longer able to look the unreadable healer in the eye.

"Very well. That's all I need to know," Porlyusica said after a breath's time.

Both Lucy and Gray rose from Natsu's side, making room for Porlyusica as she approached. The healer pulled the blankets back, revealing Natsu's upper torso and heavily bandaged chest. The snaking black lines of infection that crept up his neck were prominent against the unhealthy duskiness his skin had adopted.

"Step back, all the way!" Porlyusica said, shoeing them off further. The three followed her command obediently, stepping out of range so the healer could work. Gray found a nearby chair and sank into it.

With a weary eye on her observers, Porlyusica set about casting a series of complicated diagnostic spells on Natsu, each targeting a specific body system: respiratory, cardiac, musculoskeletal, etc. Most healers would only be capable of summoning one at a time, but her abilities allowed her not only to manage each spell simultaneously, but analyze their results with the same speed and accuracy. Numbers and colors danced into existence above the fire mage as she manipulated her hands in scripted gestures. The detailed information appeared in mid air like a disembodied lacrima screen. Lucy, Gray, and Erza watched silently in awe at the healer's unique ability.

Porlyusica could feel their impressed stares boring into her. Some might be flattered, but Porlyusica was only irked. She wondered why she had let the lot stay present at all.

Her regret in not evicting the three young wizards doubled as she let a curse slip without thinking, a gut reaction to the abysmal results of her diagnostics.

"What is it?" Erza asked, her prominent jaw set with concern.

"Is it bad?" Gray added, sitting forward towards the edge of his seat as if prepared to jump up at a moments notice. Lucy remained oddly quiet but a firm, tense expression had absorbed her face as she waited for Porlyusica to explain herself.

"You're reaction says it isn't good," Erza prodded, but Porlyusica remained quiet, continuing to weave her fingers through intricate patterns, warping the numbers and exploring deeper systems and values, hoping that somewhere she could find good news. Porlyusica cursed again, this time more quietly so the others could not hear her and ruffle further.

This was why she hated humans. So brash, and reactive.

The healer did not jump to respond to the baited bystanders as she finished playing with the numbers, dissatisfied with her inability to find anything optimistic. She stepped back slightly and caught her chin in a thoughtful, troubled stance, giving herself time to fully acknowledge the orange and red warning symbols flashing across her summoned screen.

 _Severe sepsis, progressive dehydration, acute kidney failure, metabolic acidosis, hypoxia, acute encephalopathy, abscessed lacerations to the anterior chest, oblique displaced fracture of the left humerus_... These were but some of the most concerning diagnoses flaring in angry font before her. Natsu's vital signs, which were updated continuously to real time, hovered at near fatal levels.

 _How does this boy still have a pulse?_ She wondered.

"He is very sick," She finally said, deserting her posture and moving to the thick canvas travel bag she had carried in. It was filled to the brim with potions, herbs, medicines, and supplies. She searched through the assortment until she found what she was looking for: the dried leaves of a rare herb only native to the dense rain forests of the South. It was her only hope to eradicate the bacteria wreaking havoc to Natsu's system.

In truth, she'd never encountered this type of infection before, only heard of it in her studies and read of it in scrolls. It was caused by a dangerous bacteria with a magical source of its own that allowed it to multiple, infect, and kill double the rate any normal infection. Natsu was truly unlucky to have encountered it.

 _It must have lived beneath that cat's claws,_ She thought as she studied the black spiderwebs creeping from Natsu's wounds, the product of poisoned veins and arteries.

"Please, tell us what's going on," Erza's voice was urgent. "What did you see with your tests?" Though Porlyusica always wore a scowl, it had deepened since completing the assessment, that was plain enough.

"Leave me be to treat my patient. I do not want to waste any time with needless conversation," She waved her hand at them in vague dismissal.

"At least let us know if he's gonna be alright!" Gray rose from his seat heatedly.

"It's not that simple. I do not know if he is going to be alright," Porlyusica said with an exasperated sigh. Perhaps the only way to shut them up would be with the harsh explanation.

"His body is in shock because of his infected wounds. His blood pressure is critically low and his heart is beating twice the speed it should be," She said trying to work as she talked. She crushed the key magical herb with her stone mortar and pestle and mixed it in with some adjuvant ingredients, drizzling it with what looked like olive oil until it turned into a thick, sticky salve.

"That doesn't sound good," Gray said.

"Of course it's not, human!" She set that mixture down and produced a second mortar from her bag. She crushed up the same type of herb, only this time, she added a dropper of clear liquid to the mixture that sparkled like moon drip. It turned the green sludge to a pure white substance which she drew up with a glass syringe. Air bubbles burst from the tip of the needle as she flicked them free.

"His blood is saturated with infection and it's causing his organs to fail. His kidneys are the worst off at the moment but I've no doubt his lungs and liver are next if I don't hurry to intervene," She fell quiet to concentrate on palpating the side of Natsu's neck. She found the jugular vein a few fingers from the hard rings of his trachea and pierced it carefully. She injected the medicine and retracted the needle swiftly without even a flinch from the young fire wizard. She frowned at that. The fact that he was hardly reacting was not a good sign.

"You said he had a seizure and was not acting himself? It wasn't the fever that did those things, it's the encephalopathy. Even his brain has become inflamed. He's been delirious by the sounds of it,"

Lucy looked particularly upset at these words, Porlyusica noticed. A sliver of pity entered her awareness. Perhaps she'd gone too far into detail. The trio were speechless and pale, all frozen and clammed up by the looks of it. She sighed and glanced up from her work.

"There's more to it, but that the meat of the situation. Now, the treatments will only get worse from here. I advise that you all step out of the room for this next part,"

"We're not going anywhere," Erza said stoically after a hard swallow. "If it's as bad as you say, then of course we won't leave him. We're his friends, it's our duty to stay by his side!"

Gray nodded in agreement while Lucy looked like she were about to cry.

Porlyusica just shrugged and peeled away Natsu's dressings to reveal the lacerations beneath. She took note of which spots were swollen with pockets of infection. She pitied the boy.

"You've been warned. I've got to drain the abscessed areas of his wounds. This won't be easy to watch," Porlyusica said as she produced a scalpel from its case. Gray and Erza did avert their eyes as she began incising the first swollen pouch in the meat of his chest. She worked through each wound carefully, cutting and emptying the places that needed it. Lucy looked on with wide eye's but never once did she look way. They were silent throughout the long arduous process. Porlyusica cleansed the wounds a final time and spread the green salve she'd made and covering the area from site.

When she finally finished she turned to the three young wizards. "It's too soon to say how well -or if- he'll recover, but I will say that he's strong and has some dumb luck for how long he's survived in such dismal condition," She eased the covers back over Natsu's upper body, leaving just his neck and shoulders exposed.

"You're done?" Lucy asked, biting her lip and looking over Natsu with anxious eyes.

"I plan on giving him some medicine for the pain and tending his arm, but aside from that, yes. I've done all that I can. All we can do now is wait and pray, if you believe in that sort of stuff," Porlyusica said, folding her arms.

"What do you mean, wait and -and pray!" Lucy said, angry all of a sudden, her hands balling into fists at her sides. "You can't say something like that as if he's just going to die while we sit and do nothing! There's got to be something more we can do for him. He still looks so..so.." She trailed off, her eyes brimming with tears.

Porlyusica blinked in surprise. She had to give it to the girl. She had a brave edge to her tone, daring enough to speak up against her. Then again, Fairy Tail's fire dragon had also spoken up to her in the past. The two shared close similarities in their personalities, and liveliness. Porlyusica vaguely wondered if they were more than just friends, perhaps the reason the blonde was breaking more so than the other two. She was clearly coming apart at the seams.

The master healer sighed a weary sigh, and took a moment to study her patient's face. It had grown pinched over the past few moments and he was starting to murmur and shift in discomfort. The boy was still blistering with fever.

"I am doing the best I can, child," She said, the graveled age in her voice more pronounced as she softened her tone. Though she was a self confessed hermit wanting little to do with humans, she still possessed a heart underneath her mask.

"I've given him a powerful antibiotic specific to the bacteria infecting his wounds and I've coated them with it as well. We need to give it time to take effect,"

"But is that going to be enough?" Lucy asked, her face pained.

"I'm hopeful it will be, but I won't lie. It's possible that these measure are already too late. He easily could die from the infection before the days through," Her inability to sugar coat was both a blessing and a curse.

"There's no way he's gonna die! Thats bullshit!" Gray said in an outburst.

"Gray!" Erza scolded, reaching out an arm to encircle Lucy as she began to tremble.

"I'm just trying to prepare you all should things take a turn," Porlyusica said, tucking her hands into her sleeves.

"I can't believe..what you're saying.." Lucy could feel her self begin to swim through dizzying denial, worry, anger, and grief. Her world was almost darkening with the crushing emotions. She had just realized she liked the guy not even two days ago and now he was more than likely to be ripped away from her? He just couldn't die, it wasn't right! He was strong, and funny, and always there for everyone, if this silly illness, partially caused by her fault took him, she didn't know how she would cope. Not soon enough did Lucy realize it was not just her emotional state caving in on her, but her physical state as well. Lucy's legs became numb beneath her, melting like wax candles. Her world went dark just as she fainted, limp as a wet rag.

"Lucy!" Erza was able to hook the celestial wizard beneath her arms before she hit the ground.

* * *

Disclaimer: The medical pieces are very _loosely_ accurate and there is plenty of dramatization added in. Also, I'm currently aware that Porlyusica does not have magic in the show/manga, but I didn't realize that until after I'd written the story -oops! Too late now! Hope it's still interesting!

Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

A Walk in the Woods

 _Chapter 8_

* * *

"Lucy!" Erza's urgent voice did nothing to rouse the limp celestial wizard in her arms. "Not you too!"

Porlyusica shuffled forward and knelt by Lucy and Erza's side, casting the same diagnostic spells she had used to assess Natsu. The air lit with numbers only decipherable to the trained medic. She ran through them quickly and shook her head, frowning. "Damn humans, always over exerting themselves for silly reasons,"

As soon as the spells dissipated, Erza hooked her arm beneath Lucy's knees and carried her to the bed aside Natsu's. She set her down and arranged her limbs carefully, only then noticing the off color to the blonde's skin and the way her body was covered in scrapes and bruises.

"Is she okay!? Why did she pass out!?" Gray asked, raking through his hair anxiously.

"You ask too many questions, naked one," Porlyusica said, drawing attention to Gray's sudden state of undress.

"AH heck! Not again!" The ice wizard shook his head while Erza scolded him for becoming bare in front of the master healer and grabbed a nearby sheet to cover his essentials. Porlyusica had to fight to keep the slight upturn of her lips from being noticeable as the two bickered, Erza trying to tie the sheet into a makeshift toga while Gray attempted to struggle free of her grip. The two froze in their awkward position when Porlyusica cleared her throat.

"None the less, she will be fine. She simply wore herself ragged. She was running on nothing but magic energy. This girl hasn't had proper sleep in days and likely the situation overwhelmed her,"

"Poor Lucy," Erza said, her fist still knotted in the sheet she had cocooned Gray with. How Erza could remain so stoic while posed so comically was beyond the healer.

"Yes. Now, she is simply in need of rest, and _quiet_." Porlyursica sent a stern look towards Gray and Erza who blanched at the direct attack.

"We aren't leaving them!" Erza released Gray so she could plant her feet in demonstration. "What if something happens!?"

"I need space to work, and your friends need space to rest."

"But we aren't even being loud-" Gray said as he gathered the bits of clothing that had somehow ended up on the other side of the room, holding the sheet around his body like a bath towel.

"Your rowdy presence is hindering their healing process," Porlyusica barked. Scare tactics were likely the only thing that would convince the two steadfast wizards to leave the room and allow her and her patient, or _patients_ as of the last few minutes, some peace and quiet.

"I said OUT!" Porlyusica all but growled, puffing out her chest and glowering at Gray and Erza who shrunk from her. After a few more futile arguments, the two younger wizards reluctantly left with tucked tails and heavy feet. Porlyusica sighed when she shut the door a bit loudly behind them, finally alone. She wasn't one for entertaining, and her patients truly did need a peaceful environment.

She frowned as a moan sounded from Natsu's bed. The growing restlessness to Natsu's form was getting worse. Unfortunately, Porlyusica knew these movements were not predictors that Natsu would waker, rather a delirious expression of unhindered pain. It was good she had forced his friends to leave when she did. This new development would have been difficult for them to watch.

She moved to Natsu's side and summoned his vitals once more, allowing them to stay present in mid air. His heart rate was still out of control, but thankfully his blood pressure had already risen a few points since she'd administered the antibiotic. It gave her hope that he was responding well to the antibiotic. If his blood pressure continued to rise, she was sure the damage his organs had undergone would begin to reverse.

"nnghh" Natsu moaned, twisting his head slightly to the side, his brow creased.

"Hush child," Porlyusica murmured, automatically reaching out and placing a hand to Natsu's fevered forehead, stroking back his hair until she had complete contact with his skin. "There is no need for this pain," She closed her eyes in concentration and mumbled a series of unintelligible words under her breath until a warm golden light seeped through the cracks of her fingers. Slowly Natsu calmed, the tensed muscles throughout his body releasing as the palliative incantation took effect. "Pain is necessary for the knowledgeable body, but in times of stress and known injury it serves no purpose,"

The spell she cast was weak and temporary, but for a quick fix, it did the trick. She valued pain control more than most would imagine. She may come off as callous and sharp, but when it came to those in physical distress, she would not sit idle. "I will not tolerate unneeded suffering," She said aloud, her voice soft.

"Now for some house keeping. How you managed to fracture your arm so severely eludes me," Porlyusica dug through her canvas bag until she came upon her strongest pain medicine, a little syringe of clear liquid. "I suppose it goes along with your reckless nature, smelly human," She injected the entire little vial into Natsu's deltoid before removing the needle.

She next turned to check on Lucy, who was laying still, her breaths even, but when Porlyusica looked to her face she could have sworn she saw the blonde's eyes close suddenly. Was the girl awake? Porlyusica stared at her intently but Lucy seemed to remain quietly unconscious. _My imagination._ Porlyusica thought, turning back to finish her work with Natsu.

From then on, she proceeded in silence, her focus on the broken arm. Only until she was sure the pain medication had kicked in did she realign the fracture and set the bone in a tight splint.

She kept a steady eye on Lucy throughout, partially making sure the girl was stable, but also checking her consciousness. She could have sworn she felt eyes on her back while she worked, but every time she glanced over her shoulder, Lucy seemed peacefully asleep.

* * *

Some hours later, Lucy woke with a start, her eyes opening wide as she realized she'd fallen asleep during her possum act. She sat up cautiously. Porlyusica was nowhere to be found.

 _Damnit, Lucy, you weren't actually supposed to fall asleep!_ She thought. She'd woken almost instantly after fainting and overheard the way Gray and Erza were booted from the room. Afraid she would face the same fate, Lucy had feigned sleep. She was sure Porlyusica had caught her at one point but the healer had not voiced suspicion so Lucy had continued the ruse.

She'd laid silently as Porlyuisca worked on Natsu's arm. It had bee difficult to stay idle, listening to Natsu moan in pain, but to her surprise, Porlyusica had been nothing but compassionate. She'd had no idea the old healer could be so kind. It made her heart swell thinking back on it. Once Porlyusica had finished, Lucy must have dozed off while waiting for the coast to clear.

She cursed herself for that. She was supposed to stay awake and keep watch over Natsu!

Lucy swung her legs over the side of the bed when she was sure Porlyusica was nowhere nearby. She felt a little dizzy but just used the side table to steady her movements, guiding her feet to the ground and slowly coming to stand. She needed to check on Natsu.

She closed the small gap between their beds with just a couple steps.

"Oh Natsu," Lucy said, letting out a sigh of relief. He still looked terrible, sicker than she had ever seen him before, but the terrifying black vines that had grown from his wound and marred his skin were already fading. They were still visible, but they had changed from the deadly dark color to a mild purple outline -a huge improvement. His arm no longer sat at an unnatural angle and was splinted and wrapped neatly.

She found his limp hand beneath the covers and griped it firmly.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," Porlyusica's voice sounded suddenly behind her, causing Lucy to stiffen. She had been caught. Lucy didn't turn to face the healer, determined not to take her eyes off of Natsu. It didn't matter what Porlyusica told her, she wouldn't leave. She would have to be dragged out of the room by force.

"How is he doing?" Lucy tried, hoping to keep the subject away from herself.

"Better than before. Like I said, he is strong and lucky. His body took well to the antibiotic -you see how much he's improved in just a few short hours. I will need to give him another dose to completely resolve the blood poisoning, but given how well he's done so far, I can say with fair certainty that he should make a complete recovery,"

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut tightly in a silent prayer of thanks. Hearing those words from Porlyusica was so important.

"I heard you while you were taking care of Natsu..." Lucy began, not looking away from her friend's now peaceful expression, "You were so passionate and kind. You really care about your patients,"

Lucy didn't expect Porlyusica to respond, so she was not offended when the healer remained silent. Lucy knew it wasn't often that others caught a glimpse of the gentle soul beneath the leathered appearance. Neither of them said a word for a long while, but Lucy didn't mind. The quiet allowed her to hear the way Natsu's breaths passed easily through his parted lips, no raggedness or labor to them.

"Thank you for everything," Lucy said, clearing her throat when it hitched with emotion. Would she ever stop crying? "You saved him,"

"I was not the only one to save him child. Those wounds were fatally deep. If you had not tended them immediately like you did, he would have died of blood loss in that moment. He was fortunate to have you there when they occurred." Lucy frowned as Porlyusica's words prompted her eyes to shift down to Natsu's heavily wrapped chest.

"But it wasn't enough. He still suffered because of me. It was my fault he was injured in the first place,"

"So it was you who struck him down with massive claws, then?"

"No, of course not, I didn't mean- he was trying to protect me-"

"Then it was his own fault for getting sloppy in battle, and from what I can see, he succeeded in what he was trying to accomplish. You walked away unscathed, did you not?"

"I did, but that's not-"

"Would you rather have died in his place and left him to suffer the loss of a friend?" Porlyusica cut her off again, a sharpness to her words. "At least in this situation you both survived, though admittedly he barely skated by,"

Lucy paused. That had been the exact argument Natsu had used to reason with her. She looked to his still form on the bed that still quivered from time to time with chills.

"It does no one any good to carry guilt, especially when it is unwarranted," Porlyusica continued. Lucy didn't know what to say. Never in a million years had she expected Porlyusica to be giving her this type of advice. Lucy finally detached her gaze from Natsu to turn questioning eyes towards this strange, contradiction of a person. Social recluse at one moment, emotionally intelligent the next.

The old woman smiled. "Despite my hatred of people I find I am able to read them sufficiently. Enough to notice your guilt about your friend's injuries as well as your growing feelings for him,"

Lucy blanched as what Porlyusica said hit her. How did she know anything about her ' _growing feelings_!?' Lucy blushed furiously, caught in a mix of disbelief, embarrassment, and soon to be voiced denial of the fact. She tried to form a coherent sentence to disclaim the healer's assumptions but Porlyusica's wise crinkly eyes caught hers with what could only be described as an expression of warmth and reminiscence. The strange fleeting emotion on the healer's face was masked quickly as she turned away from Lucy, breaking the encounter and leaving Lucy just as speechless as before. Her frazzled rebuttal died on her lips as she stared at the hunched shoulders of the taller woman.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It's a mistake most people make,"

"Thank you, Miss Polyursica," Lucy smiled warmly, a strong urge to hug the woman overwhelming her, though she refrained. That would likely be her last mistake.

"If you are going to stay by him, at least sit," The healer grabbed a folding chair nearby and provided it for Lucy, then, to make up for her kind gesture, she sternly cast a few probing spells, and checked her vital signs before turning to Natsu and doing the same, all remnants of her gentle connectedness gone.

"Your vital signs are fine and his are improving. If anything changes, let me know immediately. I am going to go inform Markarov of the good news. He's aware of the situation and has asked I keep him up to date," She turned briskly and exited the room. Lucy smiled after her, a new warmth in her heart towards the pink haired woman.

* * *

Porlyusica must have evaded Gray and Erza, who still believed themselves exiled form the room, because Lucy sat alone with Natsu for a long while with no interruptions. She took Porlyusica's orders to watch for changes as an oath, observing every small detail about the dragon slayer, vigilant for any signs of distress. Thankfully, Natsu's face remained peaceful all the while, every crease of expression gone, leaving his face with a smooth, innocent appearance. Lucy didn't like the way his fevered flush remained unrelenting, but she hadn't noticed it getting any worse.

"Natsu.." Lucy said, her thoughts drifting back to the time they had spent together on this latest mission. Things had definitely changed between them. In fact, Lucy was sure that their relationship would never be the same again. Even if Natsu didn't remember his delirious confession, Lucy would certainly never forget it, nor would she be able to turn off her new found affection for the fire mage. The only way she would be able to suppress her urges would be to avoid Natsu completely but that really wasn't an option seeing as they were teammates and all. They were practically family.

"What are we going to do.." Lucy said, resting her elbow on the bed and her chin subsequently on her palm, holding her head up in a tired stance. "I guess we'll just have to see what happens when you wake up," With her free hand, she reached out and twirled an unruly tuft of Natsu's pink hair in her fingers, enjoying the soft texture.

Time continued to pass in the quiet infirmary, and Lucy continued to keep watch over Natsu, but he began to swim in and out of her vision as her eye lids became heavy with fatigue. She dreamed of crawling back onto her own cot she felt obligated to keep watch.

She sighed and ceased her mindless fidgeting, stroking Natsu's hair back into place before taking hold of his hand once more. _Did his hand just move?_ Lucy thought as she felt a twitch within her grasp. "Natsu?" Lucy asked, but his face remained slack. Lucy's hopeful spark fizzled out quickly when he didn't respond. Discouraged, she sunk back into her own thoughts and fiddled with Natsu's fingers absently.

It definitely wasn't a bad thing being by Natsu's side. She could feel the familiar magical presence that always accompanied the fire dragon gradually becoming more noticeable. It had all but faded to nothing over the past few days, but now she could feel it begin to flicker and swell like a growing flame, returning to its normal happy kindle. She smiled at the thought of Natsu's magical energy popping and crackling like a midnight campfire and imagined the comforting smell of pine and smoke that accompanied her day dream "Mhmm" she hummed contently, allowing her eyes to slide shut.

"Wha-" Lucy started, the sensation of falling causing her to jerk back into awareness as her head fell forward in a doze. "I guess I really am tired.." Lucy admitted to herself aloud, reluctantly setting Natsu's hand onto the bed and stretching her arms in front of her.

"Then you should get some sleep,"

Lucy nearly fell backward in her chair at the unexpected reply, startling for a second time. "Natsu!" Lucy cried, finding the fire mage's eyes open and trained on her, a perplexed look on his face. He was pale and dark circles rimmed his eyes but he was _awake!_

"Oh my gosh Natsu, you're..you're," Lucy stuttered too happy, overjoyed, relieved, ecstatic, and overwhelmed to even finish a damn sentence.

"Awesome?" Natsu asked, feigning seriousness in his highly unlikely guess. She could have cried at the joke. It was so good to hear him acting like himself.

"Yes!" She said, falling forward and embracing him in a bear hug -a gentle bear hug anyway. "Oh Natsu! I was so worried you weren't going to wake up. Porlyusica said it was a miracle you had even survived when we brought you back to the guild and Wendy wasn't here to heal you either and your organs were shutting down and...and" Lucy said, tears suddenly filling her eyes. She felt like an emotional school girl. Natsu's face had quickly morphed into one of horror at the emotional roller coaster he'd just witnessed.

"Hey, chill out, it's okay now! I've been better, but more or less I think I'm alright," Natsu patted Lucy on the back awkwardly with his good arm. "No need to worry!"

"Don't EVER scare me like that again, Natsu Dragneel," Lucy said, raising her head to reveal that her tears had not fallen, but been replaced by determined anger. "If you ever do you're DEAD!"

"Aye sir," Natsu said, freezing in fear at the volatile Lucy that had him pinned to the bed, knowing full well he was in no position to evade a Lucy kick if she chose to use one.

"These has been some of the worst few days of my life," Lucy complained, losing some of her spunk and wearily setting her head onto Natsu's stomach, which substituted nicely as a pillow. It rose and fell gently with each of his breaths, the rhythmic movements rocking her senses into a relaxed lull.

"You should go lay down, then. You need a break,"

"It's too far away," Lucy whined, not making any moves to stand.

"Then lay down here," Lucy grudgingly lifted her head as Natsu moved his hips, making room for another body. He pat the open spot on the bed with a serious expression, motioning for her to climb in.

"Natsu I can't just-hey!" Lucy blanched as she felt Natsu's uninjured arm wrap around her torso and give her a tug, dragging half her body successfully onto the mattress before he petered out and groaned in pain.

"You're gonna have to do the rest, you're just too heavy," Natsu gasped.

"Excuse me, jerk! I'm not heavy!" Lucy wiggled partially back to her seat, but Natsu maintained a firm enough grip to prevent her from completely escaping, and when she made no further attempts to distance herself, Natsu rallied and grabbed the crease below her knees to hoist her fully onto the bed.

"Hey, cut it out you're going to hurt yourself-NATSU!" Lucy squealed, finding her body pressed very close the fire wizard's. The hospital cot was only twin sized, so it wasn't meant for two people to begin with, making their proximity unavoidable. Lucy was blushing furiously at that point, Natsu's muscled arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders, pillowing her head and engulfing her in his radiant warmth.

"Well if you had helped, it would have been easier.." Natsu panted.

"Well this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I thought of getting some rest," From her angle, Natsu's washboard abs looked amazing. She wanted nothing more than to run her hands down them and feel each crease beneath the pads of her fingers. _Woah! Totally inappropriate!_ Lucy averted her eyes and kept her hands as much to herself as she could.

"What? We have sleep overs all the time?" Natsu said, noting her discomfort with confusion.

"You're right-HEY! Wait a minute, they aren't sleep overs, you goon- more like breaking and entering, and sneaking into my bed without my permission" Lucy pushed away, fully intending to leave.

"Ah-" Natsu yelped as Lucy accidentally jostled his chest in her course movements.

"Natsu! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," She instantly stilled, regretting being so reckless when Natsu was still so injured.

"It's alright," Natsu said, huffing painfully. He had become so instantly pale, Lucy was afraid he would pass out again.

"Just, stay...please?"

"Fine," Lucy hesitantly settled into place, her body curling around Natsu's side easily.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far! :)


	9. Chapter 9

A Walk in the Woods

 _Chapter 9_

* * *

It had been 20 minutes since Natsu had pulled Lucy out of her chair and into his bed, and out of those minutes, Lucy had used none of them for sleep. Though wanting nothing more than to surrender to her exhaustion, she found the task impossible. The surrounding silence should have been peaceful, but to Lucy, it felt awkward and tense. Her thoughts were racing too frantically, powered by buzzing fantasies all revolving around the dragon slayer lying beside her. She simply couldn't halt the spinning cogwheels of her mind.

She winced at the deafening sound of her hips shifting minutely into a more natural position, hyperaware of her own movements. They seemed amplified in the quiet hospital room.

If she could still her wild mild, perhaps she could squash her restlessness, but that seemed unlikely as her adrenalin fluctuated in response to the feeling of Natsu's body pressed so close. Her sensitive fingertips were padded against Natsu's muscled abdomen, his heart beat audible beneath her ear. Its rhythm was strong and steady, a comfort really, but also a pulsing reminder of their proximity. _Which is completely platonic!_ Lucy thought rolling the inside of her lip between her teeth and wondering if it really wasn't.

 _Get it together, Lucy! Stop being so nervous!_

Natsu sighed shallowly, catching her attention. She scowled at his transparent act, the absence of steady snores usually accompanying his sleep a dead give-away that he was awake as well.

He was a terrible actor.

She matched his shallow sigh with one of her own and turned slightly to face the ceiling, gritting her teeth against the ensuing creaks which seemed to echo and fill the room. A nagging feeling of frustration settled over her. Now that Natsu was back to himself (for the most part, anyway) Lucy wanted so badly to ask him about their shared time in the woods, mainly about Natsu's delirious emotional pronouncement he had seemingly forgotten. She replayed Natsu's slurred confession like a tape recorder in her head.

 _"You're more than a friend,"_

To Lucy's embarrassment, her heart fluttered to life with just the thought of Natsu's voice speaking those words aloud. They'd promised to finish that conversation hadn't they?

She snuck a glance at the fire mage to see if he had given up on playing dead, but his face remained smooth.

She continued to gnaw her lip, wondering if she should break the quiet. She was sure Natsu knew she wasn't sleeping either, especially with his acute senses.

 _I should just ask him if he remembers anything at all_. She thought to herself, gripping the blankets with white knuckles.

 _Come on Lucy, stop acting like a school girl. It's just Natsu! Be an adult and TALK to the guy!_ For someone so engaged in sewing words and writing narratives with their spare time, she was at a complete loss on how to even begin. Each time she parted her lips to start, she would scrap the idea, and close her mouth quickly, only managing to look like a gulping fish. She was glad no one was watching her pitiful attempt at starting a conversation. It was shameful.

"Hey, Lucy?" Natsu's voice rumbled beneath her ear and nearly caused her to gasp in surprise. She had been so absorbed in her own thoughts- but this was great! Let him get the ball rolling! She tilted her chin up to see his face, finding his eyes open and staring at the ceiling as he spoke.

"You're not asleep, right?"

"No, I'm not," So he _had_ been awake and creepily listening to her! She blushed at this before realizing she had been doing the exact same thing to him, "What's up?"

"I've been thinking.." He trailed off and pursed his lips as if deep in thought.

"Oh no, sounds dangerous," She joked, automatically slipping into her normal outward persona of casualty. She told herself it was easy, but deep down, she knew her anxious emotions were held back by the thinnest of barriers.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu's eyes turned down to Lucy with an indignant flare. The predictable rise made her heart relax slightly. She laughed genuinely."Just kidding! Happy's rubbing off on me!" She pushed a stray strand of hair from her face so she could get a better view of the dragon slayer. "What were you saying?"

"What I was _saying,"_ Natsu accented his words to frame the rudeness of her interruption which only made her giggle more, "Was that I wanted to ask you about these past few days. They've been kind of a blur for me...I was a little out of it,"

"A little?" She asked sarcastically, raising an eye brow in his direction.

"Okay, fine, a LOT out of it,"

"That's more like it,"

"Yeah, I don't exactly remember the trip back, and I had some weird dreams when I was really sick.. I can't figure out what actually happened and what didn't"

Lucy's eye's widened in surprise. Not only was Natsu starting the conversation, he was even starting exactly where she'd meant to. _He must remember something!_

"You can ask me anything, Natsu. What kind of dreams are you talking about?"

"I dreamed that-" He paused and looked away. _Is that a blush?_ Lucy couldn't tell if Natsu's neck and face had become more red, or if it was just the fever. Laying so close to his upper body made his nervous gulp loud in her ear.

"Spit it out-"

"I dreamed you took your shirt off and put it on my face!" Natsu blurted.

"Really? That's what's bugging you?" She sighed in frustration. The blush painting her face was definitely authentic. "That wasn't a dream Natsu, that actually happened."

"It happened? For real? Cool!"

"You are SO immature, I had no other choice at the time! You had a fever and I was trying to cool you down- you know what? Forget it. I'm out of here," _Why did I think this would go the way I wanted? Stupid Lucy!_ She made a serious attempt to wriggle to the bed's edge, but Natsu somehow caught her before she could flea.

"No wait, Lucy, that wasn't the only thing I wanted to ask about! I...had another dream, or at least I thought it was a dream, but if that other part wasn't then maybe-" He rambled.

"What happened in your dream Natsu? I'm getting impatient," She said, exasperated and flustered. Natsu was being very indirect, and quite frankly, the conversation wasn't going where she wanted it to anyhow. She had all but abandoned the thought of asking Natsu about his true feelings. He was probably going to bring up the accidental glimpse he had caught of her completely naked next.

"The last night we spent out there, after the bandits, I..I told you that, _Ilikeyou_ ," Natsu said the last few words in a mumbled rush, his face becoming flushed for real this time. Lucy took a subtle but sharp intake of breath as she processed his words. _Did he just say-?_

"What?" She didn't dare to believe her assumption correct. Could it be that he hadn't forgotten that critical moment? Their scattered chore of a conversation had suddenly done a 180 in Lucy's favor. Her heart rate quickened in her chest and her stomach filled with butterflies.

"I dreamed I told you that I..I like you more than a friend," He said more clearly, taking a shaky breath. She could feel his muscles tensing as the emotional friction increased. Lucy's mouth and throat went dry. She licked her lips, unable to respond just yet.

"Lucy?"

"In the dream..what did I say when you told me that?" Natsu looked down, surprised by her calm response.

"You said it wasn't the right time, and that you wanted to wait to talk about it. But..."

"But what?" The room was so silent in his pause.

"You said I was special to you too,"

With that Lucy knew he truly remembered. "Oh Natsu, that wasn't a dream,"

"Crap! Are you serious!? _That_ really happened?"

"It happened, Natsu," The bed creaked loudly as she shifted excitedly, moving up onto an elbow so she could face him fully, showing him her encouraging grin and rose tinted cheeks.

He looked down upon her face in shock. "Even the part where I told you about booting Happy out of the mission so we could be alone together!?"

"Even that part,"

He swallowed loudly and continued, fidgeting uncomfortably beneath her gaze. "What about the part where I told you, you were brave and smart and..and pretty," His flush deepened, very un-Natsu-like.

"Especially that part!"

Natsu tossed his head back into the pillow and grimaced dramatically. "Oh man, that's so embarrassing!"

"Did you mean it?"

"Well...yeah," He said, turning those clear onyx eyes to her. She couldn't find any confusion in them, but Lucy felt a protective barrier spring into place as she doubted his words. It was just too good to be true. Her blissful smile faded into a more serious expression.

"Natsu, tell me, what's the year? Where are we? What's the name of our first guild master?"

He gave her a strange look, "Its x791, and we're in the Fairy Tail Infirmary, and Master Mavis-" He cut his phrase sharply as Lucy's cool hand moved to cover his brow, brushing the pink bangs back neatly.

"Hmm your fever is still pretty high, I don't know.."

"Lucy, why're we playing 20 questions?"

"I want to make sure you're not delirious! I have to be positive you're really you!"

"I mean it, Lucy! And I'm me! I like you..A lot!" She turned a skeptical eye on him, scrutinizing every feature. Natsu quickly picked up on her doubt so he continued with conviction. "I like you more than a friend, Lucy! I knew you were different the minute I met you, I just didn't understand it until recently. I tried to tell you that in the woods but I chickened out..."

"Really?" She said a hopeful feeling inflating like a balloon in her chest.

"Really!"

His final confirmation was the needle she needed for the pop. An explosion of emotions filled her to the brim with joy and happiness. "I believe you!" Lucy said, finally deserting her mistrustful gaze and replacing it with a soft glow. She cuddled back into his body and placed a gentle hand over his bandaged chest, smiling to herself now, euphoric. _So this is what it's like falling in love with your best friend._

She blanched slightly. _Falling in love?!_

"Few! I'm glad that's off my chest!" Natsu sighed in relief, but then stiffened and looked down at Lucy in sudden fear, "Wait, now you have to tell me how you feel! You said you'd tell me when we got back to the guild! No going back on your promise!"

She pulled herself from her reprieve and looked up at Natsu, confused for a moment. The cacophony of emotions overwhelmed her senses so much, she nearly forgot they were not being broadcast for all to hear. She searched Natsu's eyes, which were determined, but wide with uncertainty. It was rare to see the dragon slayer so unsure. His features were drawn, prepared for a blow. She smiled preemptively, knowing she would disperse the tension, finally able to right one of Natsu's wrongs.

"Natsu, I like you too! I think I always have,"

"Really?" His face lit with childish disbelief.

"Really!"

"Are- are you serious?" She nodded twice and beamed up at him.

"WOO HOO! My game plan worked! Ha ha!" He took his good arm and pumped a righteous fist in the air, jostling Lucy who was still nestled in the crook of his elbow. "Hey! Cool it, hot head! How do you have all this energy?! You need to keep it down or you're going to attract attention,"

"Sorry Luce! I can't help it!" He was grinning idiotically. The kind of smile that took over his entire face. He looked adorable. With impulsive infatuation, Lucy leaned forward and kissed his smile, pulling herself closer into the groves of his body. She fit like a puzzle piece.

Natsu's body went rigid with surprise, an instantaneous reaction. Lucy could hear his breath catch in his lungs. She only hoped she wasn't being too bold. She hadn't stopped to consult her brain before placing her lips on his, only listened to the overwhelming drum of her heart. It roared in her ears like the ocean and blocked out all other sounds. After only a moment, Lucy felt Natsu's face relax, and his lips mould over hers. His able arm wrapped around her tightly in an embrace. It felt so much like their normal hugs, but she leaned into it with a new passion, and memorized the way he moved to accommodate her smaller frame. His grip slowly loosened to a comfortable squeeze and Lucy finally pulled back, allowing her eyes which had fallen closed in content, to open once more.

He smiled down at her in a quirky way, cheeks painted brilliantly red. She again was overcome with a giddy swell and couldn't help but dive back in, letting her lips crush back onto his.

He was more prepared this time and kissed her back, albeit a little sloppily, but to Lucy, it was perfect. His warmth enveloped the entire bed as his constant burning flame of magic lit with excitement. She felt the heat rise with Natsu's transient magical flare and let it wash over her entire being, finally melting back the fear, worry, and doubt that had plagued her during their recent adventure.

She gathered him into her arms and held on tight, so thankful to have him. Perhaps it was the overwhelming situation, or her crushing exhaustion, but Lucy pulled away with tears brimming her eyes, this time spilling like an over filled tub.

"Hey," Natsu said, looking flustered, but also like he was trying his best to hide it. "Why are you crying? I don't really have a lot of experience but I didn't think I was that bad at kissing!" She laugh-sobbed at that and let him brush a few of her tears away, which he gingerly recruited his bandaged arm for.

"It's not that! I'm not sad, or upset, just-" She didn't know. She felt dumb for crying but it was all too much, "I'm just h-happy," She stuttered on her last word and wanted to die of embarrassment, but Natsu just smiled and swiped a few more of her tears away.

"Well you've got it kind of backwards, Lucy, you're supposed to smile when you're happy. You really do need some sleep,"

Again with the laugh-sob. She blinked at the tears that wouldn't stop and laid her head back on his chest, smiling through the waterworks. "Yeah, you're right,"

Their conversation paused with that, both mages falling into their individual thoughts. Natsu absently stroked Lucy's hair, combing through the golden locks and pausing to twirl the ends between his calloused fingers. The gentle touch sent her nerve endings tingling with pleasure and slowly caused every one of her tense muscles to relax. Her eyes were finally able to dry and a blanket of fatigue settled over her.

"Just so you know, I'm really happy too, Luce.." Natsu's voice sounded sleep mussed. She heard him stifle a yawn and couldn't suppress the one that built on her own lips in response. She smiled tiredly as she heard a soft snore from the pink haired wizard, signifying he had finally fallen asleep.

"I'm so glad," She really was. She followed his suit and also drifted to sleep, still clutching him close.

When Polyurisca returned with Natsu's second injection of antibiotic, she couldn't bring herself to wake the sleeping pair. Lucy and Natsu were peacefully curled in one another's arms, both wearing blissful expressions, as if whatever joy they had found before falling asleep had continued into their dreams. The old healer smiled and ducked back out of the room, knowingly. She wasn't one for mush, but she could respect young love when she saw it.


	10. Chapter 10

A Walk in the Woods

 _Chapter 10_

* * *

"Hello? Anyone home" Lucy called, peeking through the entrance of the small cabin. It was quiet. Not even Happy was there to meet her. Lucy shrugged and took the liberty to let herself in. She shut the door softly behind her and placed the bag of groceries she'd brought onto the countertop, just some pre-made noodle dishes and herbs for tea.

It was mid afternoon and the sun illuminated the kitchen in a warm glow that scattered little boxes of gold all over the floor. Quietly, Lucy crept towards Natsu's room, bypassing Happy's empty hammock and their tiny bathroom to the right.

"Hmm, just as I thought," Lucy said, smiling fondly from the doorway. Natsu was sprawled out on the bed, chest moving up and down with each level breath. He was fast asleep.

Sure to avoid the creaky floor board, Lucy tiptoed towards the sleeping dragon slayer. She paused when she reached the cracked vanity, catching a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. She'd left her hair down that day and had dressed in a simple white T. If she looked quickly, she could hardly see the fading cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. Nothing like how she'd looked when she'd returned to the guild hall with Natsu nearly two weeks ago. That battered girl had gotten numerous baths and treatments from Wendy since the terrible stint.

She frowned as she noticed a little cut still lingering on her cheek and leaned in close to examine it. Only then did she see the slip of parchment shoved into the bottom corner of the vanity mirror. Curious, Lucy wiggled it free. It was speckle stained and white lines ran with the creases where it had been folded, but a smile came to her lips as she studied the photograph. It was of the guild hall, a staged shot with everyone, form the Thunder league to Porlyusica, even Gildarts was present.

She found herself in the bunch quickly. _Next to Natsu, of course._ A blush rose to her cheeks at the way she hung off him in the photo, though Natsu didn't look to mind. He wore a wide, toothy grin and had his arm around her in return.

She sighed and traced her finger over the miniature version of herself and Natsu. _Ii looks like I had feelings for him even back then. I just didn't know it yet._

Smiling, she folded the picture back up and placed it in the mirror like she'd found it.

Natsu hadn't woken yet. She could still hear his soft snores as she rounded the bed. She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Natsu," She said. The dragon slayer hummed. She shook him again before he finally woke in earnest.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu rubbed at his eyes and sat up, yawning. "When'd you get here?"

"Just a minute ago. I brought you a few things from the store. I thought we could have lunch together. Plus I found you some herbal tea that's supposed to be really good for wound healing,"

"Lunch sounds awesome! Thanks Luce! I hope the tea doesn't taste as bad as the last stuff you brought me, though" He rubbed at the nap of his neck and tussled through his bed mussed locks while stretching.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the last comment and looked over to the little jar of antibiotic paste resting on Natsu's bedside table. "Have you put on Porlyusica's salve yet today?" Lucy asked as she settled down on the bed beside him.

Natsu gave her a guilty look out of the corner of his eye. "Uhhh,"

"Natsu, Porlyusica was very strict that you finish the jar," She pursed her lips and unscrewed the lid. "Here, I'll help you do it. Take off your shirt,"

Natsu raised his eyebrows with a sly smile, "You want me to undress for you, huh?"

"Oh knock it off, you know what I meant!" She slapped him lightly in the shoulder though still grinned at the joke. Natsu laughed and conceded. He was ginger with his left arm he as pulled his shirt over his head. Wendy had healed the bone in a pinch, but the spot where the break had been was still a little discolored with yellow-red bruising. _If only Wendy's magic could have healed these wounds._ Lucy thought wistfully as his chest came into view.

She felt Natsu's eyes on her as she wadded the ointment in her fingers and began working it into the area. The wounds were practically closed, just thick, reddened streaks where the gouges had been. The mere shadow of their extent still made Lucy feel queasy. She had been so close to losing him because of those wounds.

Lucy carefully rubbed the medicine over every inch of healing skin, thinking on just how lucky she was to have her best friend still sitting beside her. It wasn't until Natsu took her hand in his that she realized she was lingering. The salve was spread and her fingers were frozen against the place above his heart. She could feel it's rhythmic thrum rising up to meet her. Natsu's onyx eyes bore into hers.

"Thanks Lucy," He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he said it.

Lucy blushed and took her hand back. "It's not a problem. I'm glad to help you get better,"

She looked back to his chest and shook her head sadly. "It's going to scar. I'm sure of it," She ran her finger over the pocked skin. Even the faint stitch lines where she'd sewn him back together were visible. "You're going to have these marks forever,"

Natsu shrugged at that. "Probably. I don't mind though. I think they're kind of badass,"

Lucy smiled halfheartedly, "But you can see where I butchered the suturing, look here," Lucy said, pointing to a particularly obvious spot, "I'm sorry-,"

"Hey! Don't even say it! We talked about this, remember? I don't want you feeling bad for no good reason. Honestly Lucy, I'm happy I'm going to have these scars,"

"You're happy?"

"Well, yeah. They're a part of our story, you know?"

Lucy looked up at him with bright, questioning eyes.

"Everyone's got a story, Luce. Ours is super action packed and awesome of course! It started when we first met in Hargeon and each adventure we've been on is just another chapter for the books. This most recent chapter just happened to be really important, uh, since it's the one where I told you I like you and all,"

Natsu shrugged again. "These scars are a good reminder of it. Plus if I hadn't gotten them, I don't know if I would've worked up the courage to tell you how I felt...no pain no gain as, I always say!"

Natsu slapped his chest in example but managed to hit a tender spot. He jumped dramatically and cursed while Lucy snorted with laughter.

"You're right, Natsu. Thanks for making me feel better," Lucy leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She used to think he was an emotionally incompetent tree stump but in reality that never was the case. He always knew just what to say when she needed him.

She rested there until Natsu took her chin with his thumb and first finger. She blushed as he turned her face up to his. With a determined look in his eyes, he placed his lips over hers. The kiss was soft and sweet and made Lucy's heart flutter.

Natsu pulled away after a breath, looking flustered, his cheeks just as red as hers. They were both still getting used to the intimacy. It was so new to them.

Initially after their kiss in the hospital bed, they'd fallen into an awkward lull, though it wasn't fair to say it was completely their fault. Natsu had spent nearly a week in the infirmary and the chance to discuss what their exchange really meant was practically non-existent. Between the well wishing guilders, Porlyusica's hovering, and Happy's excessive clinginess and confession that he would ' _never let Natsu out of his sight again_ ,' there simply wasn't any opportunity to sort out their relationship.

It had been four nights after Natsu was discharged from the infirmary that they'd finally been granted a private moment. In fact, Natsu had forced the issue. He'd come toppling through her window at one in the morning, scaring her half to death, first in surprise at crashing into her apartment and then for nearly fainting from over exerting himself in the climb to her second story window. She'd yelled at him for that but she couldn't stay mad.

They'd laid in her bed and talked all night about everything and anything until the birds started singing and the sun breeched the skyline. They talked about what happened on their mission, and how they'd felt. Lucy had cried and she was pretty sure Natsu had teared up at one point too, though he didn't admit it out loud. When they were finally satisfied with words, they were both in agreement. It was time to act on their emotions, even if only they knew about it for the time being.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked, resting her head back against Natsu's shoulder and gently gripping his arm.

"Yeah, Lucy?" He in turn set his head on hers, bowing into her blonde locks.

She smiled at the gesture and snuggled in closer, toying with a loose string on the bedspread. "I've noticed something lately. You're pretty forgetful most of the time, but whenever it comes to something we've done together, you always seem to remember the details. You even remembered the name of the town we met in,"

Even she'd forgotten. Hargeon. The little seaside city where Natsu had inadvertently saved her. He'd guided her to the path she'd always wanted to walk, and as it turned out, even been the one she'd always wanted to walk it with. She never would have guessed.

"Why is that?" She asked, looking up for his response.

Natsu stared down at her and paused, never having considered the phenomenon before. She could tell by his puzzled expression that he had no idea himself, but soon a wide grin spread across his face. "I guess I just remember the important stuff,"

She beamed up at him before tucking herself into his arms, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. He hugged her tight in return and pressed his lips against the top of her head as they fell back amongst the pillows, laughing.

Lucy smiled as they lay tangled in each other's arms.

All in all, Natsu was right. It had been a painful chapter, their walk in the woods, but she'd never regret what had come of it in the end.

* * *

Fin~

* * *

I felt like this story needed a final section to fully lay it to rest, even if it was just a short fluffy thing. Plus, 10 is a good even number of chapters to end on, I think! I've been watching the new season of Fairy Tail and it's gotten me interested in writing again -part of the reason I revisited this story after so long.

Anyway, its been great! Thank you for all the love I've gotten through reviews/follows/favorites! Always love the inspiration and feedback!

Happy New Year!


End file.
